Curse of the Demon Lord
by Mistress WaiKiki
Summary: Still correcting the massive spelling mistakes up to Chapter 12 fixed. Summary is inside... Title by Sailor Water Dragon. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

I 'm back! My computer is running again! I am fixing the spelling errors, so nothing new...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. Ok, I said it! Since that is said and done. On with the fanfic...**

* * *

Summary:**

Lets just say Sesshomaru is cursed and needs help from a certain slayer to take him to a certain miko. On the way, they meet a stranger and things start to become interesting...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was another day in the Sengoku Jidai Era. Alone figure was on top of a cliff in deep thought. The sun was setting and there was a slight breeze. It was gently tugging at his attire. He pulled back a few strands of hair with his newly regenerated arm. Sesshomaru was thinking about the few events that happened over the past year. Everything changed ever since the downfall of Naraku. He remembered as if it was yesterday.

There was that Miko with that power. She was an odd human indeed. She was the one that shot the arrow that finished off that vile creature. Of course, there was his brother, InuYasha. He was always at that Miko's side, to protect her from any harm that would come to her. His sword handling skills improved since the last battle that they encountered. Sesshomaru's desire for the Tetsusaiga was no more. He didn't want to admit it but InuYasha should keep the sword. Then there was that Monk. He would use the wind tunnel anytime to remove any debris that got in the way, even if it would cost his life. He would also use those charms to rid the weaker demons. Finally there was that Taijiya. She would swing her big boomerang around, killing any thing that would get near her friends. With the help of her neko youkai, they were an unbeatable team, just about. Of course,when her main weapon went out of commission, she still continued to battle.

Naraku himself was a sick, twisted bastard. Absorbing his offspring to be whole again, killing the boy right in front of his sister and only leaving nothing but dust. He growled at the thought of Naraku. Trying to absorb him, to think that he, Sesshomaru, would be apart of him. But in the end, Naraku got what he deserved the most, an arrow through his heart.

His thoughts on Naraku made him think about that Taijiya again. She didn't cry, nor screamed. When it was over, she took the chained scythe that belonged to the boy and left alone, into the darkness. He never had seen such strength in one human before. He shook his head at this nonsense. He couldn't possibly believe that a mere human could be as strong as he. He needed to clear his mind. He gracefully jumped down from the cliff and landed with a soft thump. He took a deep breath and started to walk away. He didn't need to worry about no one because he was alone once more. Of course, he used to have traveling companions, especially a human girl no less. He didn't need to protect her anymore since Naraku died. He left her at some village with people nice enough to take her in. Not after, he dismissed his imp servant, not needing his services no more. He was free to do anything he wanted, no one watching him or no one annoying him. He could do whatever he wanted.

He continued walking until he felt another presence. He stopped and looked behind him but saw nothing. He heard wrestling in the bushes. He took a whiff of air and smelled a human.

"Come out from hiding and show yourself"

Nothing...

"Come out now!"

Out of the bushes came out a small boy. He looked around the age of 6.

"What business do you have here?"

"M-MMister, c-c-could you be so kind and help me find my mommy? I'm lost" Sesshomaru simply stared at the boy. He had black hair and green eyes. He was really dirty and was shaking in fear.

"No I can not help you find your mother."

"P-P-Please m-m-mister?" the little boy said. He was on the verge of tears. He remindedSesshomaru of Rin when he first saw here. But he didn't care right now, so he started to walk away.

"Please mister? I'm lost and I want to go home."

"Well, you should of have thought of that before you wondered off."

The boy turned his head downward and started to walk way. Sesshomaru smelt the salt from his tears. He simply snorted "_Humans. Always depending on each other._" He continued to walk wherever his feet would carry him.

* * *

More updating so... whatever... 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. But I do own my cat, Squall (Which no one really cares about him except me.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alone**

It's been a year since the shard-hunting group split up. Kagome and InuYasha were finally happy that they were together, with Shippo staying with them. Kagome took up the role of the village miko since Kaede was getting to old. She decided to stay in the past, to her grandpa's dismay but she would go to the future here and then to visit her mother. Sango, on the other hand, was alone. Her cat, Kilala stood at the village, since she wanted to stay for some reason. Also, she and Miroku didn't get married after all. They found out that it was a simple crush and things didn't work out. Miroku did get married to Kikyo (Believe it or not). Kikyo somehow manage to get a body of her own, but with the sacrifice of her miko powers. Sango traveled around exterminating any troublesome demons. There wasn't a lot, but she still continued what she was brought up to do. She sometimes wished that she had a family of her own, in a nice village like her friends. But they were dreams...

She sighed. She was walking until she reached a hill. With a moan she walked up it. When she reached the top, she spotted a small village. She grasped the hilt of her sword, and walked toward it. When she entered the village, she was greeted by an old lady.

"What brings you to our humble village?"

"I am a traveler and I was wondering if you have a place I could stay? I am willing to pay. It would be much appreciated."

"Oh deary, of course. Please follow me and I will get a room ready for you in my hotel."

"Arigato." She sighed with relief. She has been sleeping in the woods for a whila and this really was her lucky break.

The old lady showed her to her room. "If you want, there is a hot spring a few doors down. I'll have dinner down in a few minuets." and with that she left, leaving Sango alone in the room. Sango layed herthings down and made her way to the hot spring. When she arrived, it was a breath taking sight. There was a mini waterfall and there was a few Sakura trees surrounding it. "Amazing." She took off her cloths and folded them neatly on the side then she gently slipped in. She removed the dirt from her face. Sle cleaned herself and started to relax. She took another deep breathe and closed her eyes.

**Flashback  
**"Nooo!" Naraku said as he dispersed in to flames. The arrow that kagome shot was implante in his heart.

"He's gone" Kagome said as she fainted. InuYasha ran to her side to catch her in time'

"That's a girl, rest. You deserved it." He whispered. He turned his head to see miroku beaded with sweat. The poison started to get to him. Sango, to weak to stand, started to stumble to the chained sythe that belonged to her brother. She knew that he as gone for ever. She took it and started to walk away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said as he carried kagome on his back.

"Inuyasha, you've seen what happened. She's been though a lot and she needs to be alone right now." He tried to stand with his staff.

"Where do you think she is going/"

"Back to her village." They watched her walk into the darkness.

She was the only one left of her village. Her brother, family, was taken away from her. She didn't know where she was right now since it was dark and she been walking aimlessly. She felt like dieing there and now. She had no purpose of living. She looked at the weapon in her hand, wondering if she should take her life. She raised the weapon.

"Please don't. Stop from what you are doing." A faint voice cried. Sango looked up and saw a small speck of light ahead. The darkness and miasma was making her delirious.

"Why should I?" she whispered back. "I have no purpose."

"You have a purpose, everyone has one." The voice replied.

"So what is it?"

"You have to find out for yourself."

"I have no family. My village and family are all dead. She was on the brink of tears.

"Child, you carry on what they taught you. Even though they are all dead, that doesn't mean that you should too. That what makes you, you."

Sango looked at her hand. Who ever the voice was, was right. She must carry on. She couldn't believe that she wanted to kill herself. "Now, what do I do?"

"You can begin by walking into the light, child."  
**End of Flashback**

Sango opened her eyes. It was just a memory. She must've dosed off. She got dressed and went to eat dinner. After she ate, she headed to her room for a night's rest.

* * *

**NOTE**: I know I made Sango a little suicidal there, but I did that to help the story. 

Another chapter done! So please RR!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you, short and simple.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Encounter**

It was night and Sesshomaru was up on top of a hill. Below him he saw a small village. He was bored and this was an opportunity that he couldn't refuse. A smirk grew across his face. "Pathetic human must be all tired from a day's work. I think I'll entertain myself." With thought in mind, he sped toward the village.

It was all peaceful in the village and everything was quite until a blood-curdling scream filled the air. "Demon!"

Sango abruptly woke up. "Demon! Damn them." She swore under her breath. She got out of bed and went to put her suit on. She grabbed her sword and her weapons and ran out the hotel.

Sesshomaru was enjoying every second of it. Everyone ran away from him in fear. Men who tried to stop him would get dealt with very quickly. "I need more blood." His eyes started to turn red crimson as he sped toward a human/ He grabbed him by the man by the neck.

"Please! Don't kill me!" The man struggled to get free.

"Why should I not?" He grinned. He got his claws ready.

"I um, becauss I have a family!" The man choked out.

He laughed. "Not a good enough answer." He said. He was about to strike when he heard a figure behind him cried out.

"Put him down demon!" (And I bet you know who it is...)

"_That voice sounds familiar._" He thought as he tightened the grip on the man's throat.

"I said put him down, now!" The figure cried out again but this time the figure threw something very sharp and hitted him on the back of his neck. Sesshomaru drop the man instantly and pulled out whatever was in his neck. It was a shuriken and it was covered his blood. He turned around to see who was his attacker. It was that Taijiya.

"It's not polite to attack someone when their back is turned to you, Taijiya." He said darkly.

"You wouldn't put him down." Sango got another shuriken ready.

"Well, I guess you have to do since you let my blood donor escape." He examined the shuriken in his hand. The blood slowly oozed down on to his fingers. He licked his blood off of it causing him to go in a deeper state of blood lust. "blodd, one of the world's greatest things." He said as he closed his eyes to savior the moment.

"You sick bastard."

"Hold your tongue, Taijiya!"

"Make me." She threw another one but this time he dodged it with ease. He charged toward her. "Bad move." He growled with his poison claws. Sango withdrew her sword in time to deflect the attack. Sesshomaru continued his assault with his lethal claws. Sango, on the other hand, barely dodged them.

"You're in over your head, Taijiya! Give up, you'll never win."

"What makes you think I'll give up, demon." She dodged another string of attacks from him.

Sesshomaru's patience grew short and he withdrewthe Tokijin. He charged toward her. Sango barely saw what happened next. The next thing she saw was the night sky above her and her sword planted in the ground far away from her head. There was extreme pain in her arm. She looked to see her arm cut from where he attacked. She then looked to see him standing with the Tokijin ready. He took a lick of her blood and grinned. "You're nothing without you cat and weapons. The next blow won't be so lucky." He sped toward again with the Tokijin blazing behind him.

**

* * *

NOTE:** Oh yeah, I think I am bad at writing fighting scenes, hehe. If you didn't like it, use your imagination and make up a better one. 

So R&R people!


	4. Chapter 4

I am feeling extra nice today. I am posting another chapter up since the last one was short. Plus, it is my favorite one. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you, ok!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Curse**

Sango got ready for the next blow but it never came. She looked to Sesshomaru on the other side of a barrier.In front of her was a small boy with black hair. He turned his head to reveal his green eyes. "Don't worry child. I'll protect you."

Sango just nodded hear head. She knew him from some where but didn't know from where. The boy let the force field down.

"You?" Sesshomaru said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were lost?" he said as he stared at the boy.

"Why do you hate humans?" the boy just stated.

"Why do I hate humans? Why do you waste my time? Get out of the way boy or die."

"Why do you hate humans?" He stated again.

"I hate them because they are weak." His eyes reverted back to their original color.

"You hate them because they're weak? Is that the only reason?

Without hesitation he replied. "Yes."

"I see. You hate them because they are weak. So if a human was to do better than you, you would like them?"

He was getting aggrivated. "No human will never be better than me."

"I see."

"No you don't see. Now get out of my way. I will kill you."

"Why?"

_How dare this boy questions my authority. Who does he think he is? Well, I'll show him his place._ "Stupid boy." He said as he charged at them. Instead of a force field, the boy raised his hand. In an instant, Sesshomaru froze in his tracks. "What is this trick?"

"It's no trick, Sesshomaru."

"Release me at once!"

"No. I have seen your true colors ans something needs to be done." The boy said as he started to emit a strange glow. In a flash the boy transformed in to a woman. "I place a curse on you. A curse that will change your look on humans."

"A curse? I don't believe. Nothing will change my feelings toward humans, witch."

"We'll see about that." She said. All of a sudden there was a huge sphere of light. Sango was blinded by it and covered her face. Everything started to disappear with in it. Soon the village was engulfed and then the light disappeared. Sango looked up to see no trace of that woman or Sesshomaru. She looked at her arm and saw that the cut was gone. People started to come out of hiding and people who died came back to life. Sango got up and started to head back to the hotel. She would hear people things like, "What happen?" or "They just vanished." She knew she had to leave so the villagers wouldn't ask her any questions. The next morning she was gone.

Somewhere outside a village, a certain person was waking up. "Where am I?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he looked around. It was morning and the sun was shining bright. He sat up and looked around. He was at a small clearing with a small pond in the middle. He remembered what happened last night about the witch and the curse. _Curse, humph. I don't feel any different. Stupid witch. Probably it was just a bluff to save that Taijiya and village. No matter, I can just simply attack again._ He went to scratch his head but when he did, something was different. His eyes bulged with shock as he looked at his hands _Impossible_! He crawled to the pond as fast as he can. "This can not be!" He looked into the pond to see himself. He had no markings, and his teeth weren't sharp. He used his hand to feel his ears. They were simply rounded. "Damn you!" he cried.**

* * *

NOTE**

: Dun, dun, dun. There you have it. What do you think, eh? Didn't expect that unless you are psychic and knew what was about to happen. 

So please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to the people who reviewed and the people who submitted titles (see note) I feel liked I am being stalked, because I have a feeling that people are reading this and NOT reviewing. But if you have any question, be sure to ask.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. But I do own the witch who cursed our favorite inuyoukai.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Why You...**

"Stupid witch! She'll pay!" Sesshomaru said as he splashed his reflection. He got up and started to stagger in no certain direction. "When I see that damn witch, I'll kill her."

"Are you talking about moi?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw her.

"Damn you." He reached for his sword.

"I wouldn't be reaching for your sword if I were you," She cautioned, "We wouldn't want something bad to happen..."

"Why should I listen to you? Something bad has already happen! You changed me into a filthy human!"

"Oh yeah, about that. Well, something had to be done about that attitude of yours."

"Change me back, before I..."

"Before you what, human?" She mocked.

He didn't like her tone so he charged at her but she disappeared instantly. He looked frantically for her. "Where are you! Come out and fight me!"

"How does it feel to be a _weakling_, Sesshomaru," the wind carried her voice, "Don't like the taste of your own medicine? I have to go but we will meet again, soon." Her voice faded.

He didn't want to believe this was happening to him. He regained his composure and started to walk out the clearing. But one thing for sure was that he didn't know that he was being watched.

Somewhere else in the forest, Sango was thinking about the event last night. _She sounds so familiar. I wonder where did I see her?_ She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She walked for an hour or so, wondering where did she meet this person. Eventually, she gave up and paused for a bit. _I think I should visit Kagome and InuYasha. It been months since I seen them last._ She made her decision and started to walk once more.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was walking for sometime. He was going no where in particular. He just walked. He heard rustling in the near by bushes again. "Show yourself!"

"..."

"If it is you witch, stop hiding and stop these games of yours."

"Who said I was that witch?" A deep voice said. The figure jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of him. "I saw you conversation back there."

"And..."

"And I know who you are and if I kill you, I get your lands."

"That's if you beat me."

"You got a mouth on you. You die now!" He charged toward him. Sesshomaru didn't see him coming and was pushed on the ground. He was picked up by his hair and was punched in the stomach. "Man, this is too easy." He bellowed, "You'll die soon enough. But first things first, I'll have a little fun." He tossed him into a tree.

"Damn." Sesshomaru cursed. He was on all fours, trying to get up. The demon sped toward him once more and started to stomp on his back. He laughed at the man below him, "This is way to fun."

Sango was minding her own business when she heard laughing. She looked around a tree to see a demon beating stomping on a man. She ran out and took a out kunai knife. She concealed it behind her back. "Hey demon! Why don't you pick on me instead!" She cried.

The demon looked up from what he was doing and stopped. "You're pretty for a human. I won't fight you, I'll take you!" He lunged at her. Sheevaded his attack and countered his by stabbing him in the heart. He gasped for air as he dropped on the ground right in front of her, choking on his own blood. "And smart too..." He whispered right before he died.

She put away her knife and ran to the man's side. She knelt down "Are you OK, sir?" She stopped when he lifted his head.**

* * *

NOTE**

: Am I evil? Well I got three suggestions for the titles and I will wait a bit more for more entries. These are the three suggestions and they are: 

Demon Going On Human –by?(Didn't leave a name)  
A Curse Or A Blessing - (same as above)  
Human For A Month -by Lord Destroyer

Much thanks for the people who submitted. They are much better than what I can come up with, which is very sad indeed.

So please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I am feeling extra nice this week. I am posting another chapter up again since people actually like this story. Yay! At least some people like it. I think this is going to take longer than I expected, so I am going to post as much as I can before skewl starts and that's like in 12 days. I'll shut up and let you guys read. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 6: You Again?**

"You! I can't believe I saved your life!" Sango said as she pushed himaside and got up.

"I never asked for your help, Taijiya." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I thought you could handle a demon like that?" She questioned him as stood up. _It was unusual that the fact that demon was defeating him._

"He caught me off guard. That's all." He said as he turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"Wait a minuet. Something is different about you." She followed him.

"It is none of your concern." He started to increase his pace. Sango kept up with him and saw that he was looking away for some reason.

"I swear, something is up." She kept on persisting since her curiosity was growing by the minuet until she found out.

"Leave me alone, wench!" He looked up and glared at her. (Bad Mistake)

"Oh my." She couldn't believe what she was seeing and the fact see didn't see it earlier. "You're a hu..."

"Don't say it! I swear, don't say it." He hissed. A smile grew across her face. "What is so amusing?" He most likely knew what she was going to say next.

"The great Lord of the Western Lands has turned into what he despises the most and I am standing right here actually seeing it for myself. So how's it like?"

"You think that'samusing? You better think twice, Taijiya."

"Well, look at the time. I have to go see my friends and tell them what has happened. I wonder how will they react?" She decided to change the subject and turned around.

"You will not be telling anyone, especially InuYasha!" He stomp up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Unhand me!" She smacked his hand away. "You can't tell me what to do. You deserved what you got for being a heartless bastard. InuYasha is going to find out one way or another. The tree has ears you know." With that she started to walk away.

"_Damn_." What she said was true. _News can spread like wild fire within these forest_. He didn't want InuYasha finding out either. _InuYasha and his miko will probably laugh their heads off if they find me __in this condition._ Then it hit him. He was a fool that he was so angry that he forgot. _That miko must know something about this curse_ _and my ticket to her is walking away_. He watched as Sango walked away. "Taijiya! Take me to that miko friend of yours." He ran after to retreating form.

"Kagome? No way! Why would I do that?"

"None of your concern, Taijiya. Just take me to her."

"What if I refuse!" Her tone started to get nasty.

"You listen up wench. Human or not, I am still the Lord of the Western Lands and you will do as I say!" He raised his voce and towered over her.

"Lord or not! No one bosses me around." She stomp her foot on his and stormed off.

_Stubborn wench_. "You will take me to that miko one way or another, even if I have to follow you."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

She didn't know if she should believe him or not. "You're lying." She took a step back and he took one forward.

"I could do this all day."

She turned around and walked away and he followed. "Stop following me."

"Like I said before, you _will_ take me to her."

"Well, I am not going to see her."

"You said you were."

"I...well, what if I was lying!"

"I know you're not."

"Well..." The ground started to shake beneath their feet. Sango fell to her knees and saw the ground crack. "What's happening?"

"Isn't it obvious. We are being under attack, Wench!" He screamed over the noise. He stumbled a bit and bumped into her.

"Stop calling me that! Whoa!" She shoved him away as the ground cracked even more.**

* * *

Note:  
**

My sixth chapter! Hope you liked it. I wonder what is it? Oh well, I most likely will update tomorrow since I will most likely be bored. 

So please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

I am feeling rather blah since I don't feel so gewd. I am also grounded that is why I didn't update right away. I am typing this up while my parents are not here. Man, I need a life.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you but I own neopets named Sesshomaru-357 and Inuyasha-951.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tokijin**

Whatever it was, it submerged from the ground. It was a mole youkai. He had long claws and very long snout. He was towering over them and he stomp his foot. In a deep voice, "Are you the Lord of the West?"

"Depends."

"What?"

"Depends I said!"

"Oh... Word has it that he was changed to a human and intend to kill him. You resemble him a lot."

"What if I'm not him?"

"I shall kill you both no matter what. I'm hungry and I am in need of an afternoon snack."

"Thanks a lot Lord of the West, you got me into this mess!"

"Me!"

"Yeah you! If you weren't following me, I wouldn't be in this trouble."

"I thought you are supposed to exterminate any troublesome demons, Taijiya."

"Yeah, but..."

"Enough of this bickering." He bellowed again. "I can't wait no longer. I must eat now!" He drove his claws at them, digging up the ground. Sango dove to the left, while Sesshomaru dove to the right. The mole picked up a boulder and threw it at him. He managed to dodge the boulder but he didn't see his claws coming. Sesshomaru was sent flying to a near by tree. Meanwhile, Sango was scaling a tree. She got on a branch, which was directly above the mole's head. She saw Sesshomaru knocked out coldagainst the tree and the mole was coming in for the kill. She jumped from the branch but the mole moved his head.

"Shit!" she cursed to herself. She wanted to land on top of his head but she landed on his snout. She held on for dear life, when she started to swish his head around to knock her off. She grabbed a couple of shurikens with her free hand and threw them into his eyes. With a finale flick, Sango was tossed from his head. She twisted in the air and landed in a crouch. She saw Sesshomaru waking up.

"About time."

"Ugh. What did you do?" he said as he saw the mole knocking down nearby trees.

"I blinded him. Mole Youkaican't see or hear well." The mole turned around and started to come toward them.

"Now you've done it." He got up and dusted himself.

Sango started to run when she looked back. "What are you doing?"

"I won't run from this so called demon."

"Fight another time. He is too big and we areill prepared."

"Nonsense." He grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I don't care what the stupid witch says." The mole was rampaging toward them. He withdrew his sword and got ready, "You die..." His sentence trailed off as the Tokijin started to glow. He felt a force take over his body, making everything go dark. The mole raised his claw at him.

"Move you idiot!" She cried as she dodged a falling tree. Sesshomaru blocked the blow. The mole managed to get his sight back and followed him, slashing his claws every second. Sesshomaru followed every move, blocking every single one that was struck.

_How's he doing that?_ She watched from a far. _Wait a min_ She saw the sword glow everytime he swung. "The sword!" She remembered the first time she saw the Tokijin and what it can do_. He won't be able to over come it's evil._ He was putting up a great fight too. He jumped and stabbed the mole in the stomach. The mole slashed his claw one more time, making him drop the sword. The mole dropped dead from all the blood loss.

"What happened?" He said as he came back to reality.

"You slayed the demon. Don't you remember?'

"No. The last thing I remember was the mole coming at me."

"I knew it." She whispered.

"You knew what?"

"It was the sword."

"So."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? That means if you use it again, you'll turn into a mindless-killing zombie."

"Nonsense."

"You not a demon anymore. The sword will do this to you everytime you use it! Luckily, the mole knocked it out of your hand before it died." He walked toward the dead body. "What are you doing? Did you just listen to a word I just said."

He was about to pick up his sword. "It's my sword, I could do whatever I want with it." He sheathed his sword. Instead of letting go, he paused. She ran over and smacked his hand away.

"See what I mean. You can't ever control it!"

"Does it matter right now? I killed him. End of discussion."

"Its not about it." She looked back at the mole. "It's about the sword, idiot."

"I said end of discussion."

"Fine. But don't come trying to kill me when you used that sword!" She stormed off for the second time that day, Sesshomaru not far behind.**

* * *

NOTE**

Moley moley guacamole! Another fighting scene, which I tried to write. Oh well. Blah. 

So please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I got more title suggestions. Smoochies for everyone who entered! I still need that anonymous person's name for the first two. I think I will pick one of them after a few more chapters. (See below to see all entries.) Ok, I am still blah and still grounded. Oh well. On with the fic!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you, blah.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Will You Stop It!**

Few hours past and the sun started to set. Sango was looking for a good place to camp at but also as far way from her follower. She stopped a few times trying to persuade him from following. She tried tricking him and even running. But all her attempts failed.

Her patience with him was growing short. "Are you still following me?"

"Like I aid before, you will take me to that miko even if I have to follow you." He said not looking at her. He too was getting bored at her attempts of ditching him.

"And I said no! Why don't you find her yourself? I'll never tell you where she is. She is happy with InuYasha and I don't want to ruin their happiness with your presence!" She continued on.

"Give up, Taijiya. I won't stop following you until I get what I want."

_Stubborn arrogant jerk..._ She heard running water ahead and she walked in that direction. She eventually made it to a creek. She took of her pack and placed it by the tree. He took the hint and sat facing her. She left for a bit, his guess was firewood.

_Once I turn back, I don't have to see her face again. If I knew where to go I wouldn't be relying on this wench, but no. Some dumb witch had to take my demon senses away from me._ He leaned against the tree to relax.

"I am not dumb!" a voice shouted out from now where (You know who...) He jumped up startled.

"Don't tell me you can read minds too?" he moaned.

"I can do many things that you don't know. I saw your little battle today." She vaporized in front of him,

"Now you're stalking me?"

"You didn't heed my warning. You had to use your sword." She said plainly as she looked at her nails.

"I had no choice, since you changed me in to a human! Everyone is out to get me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" She still was interested in her nails.

"When this is over, I will kill you."

She looked up at him for a moment. "You won't kill me, you will be thanking me."

"Thanking you? After what I have been though? I certainty think not."

"Don't be to sure, Sesshomaru. Wait and see what happens." She disappeared once again.

"I am not done talking to you!" He cried out after but there was no response.

"Who are you talking too?" Sango said as she placed the pile of wood down.

"I-I was talking to no one." He lied as he sat back down against the tree looking away from her.

Sango just quirked her brow at him, "OK?" She started to build a fire.

_Great, now she thinks I'm insane._

Once the fire was going, she started to head toward the creek. She rolled up her kimono to her knees and stepped into the cold water. _Let's see if I still have my fishing skills._ She put her hands in the water and waited. Sesshomaru watched her as she stood there. A few minuets past and he saw her smile. With a swift motion she caught what she wanted and threw her prize against the rock. She caught another one soon after. She took them and started to cook them over the fire. She sat down and saw himmstaring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"You have a problem or something?"

"No. I was thinking that's all."

"Then look at something else."

"Fine I will, wench."

"Will you stop calling me wench or Taijiya? I have a name you know. Its Sango!"

"I'll call you what ever I want to call you... Wench."

"Why you..." She charged at him but stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes. "What now?"

"Nothing to beworried about." This was getting boring now.

"Whatever you say." She said as she sifted though the bushes.

"I told you it was nothing. Are you even listening to me?"

"Why should I listen to you if you don't even listen to me? You can never be too sure. Besides I intend to find out what ever is out there..." (some more rustling noises) "And I don't want demons trying to kill me when I am sleeping. Might as well confront it now."

"I highly doubt it is a demon." The bushes continued to move. "Now that is starting to get annoying."

"It's moving to fast." She continued to look when she stopped.**

* * *

NOTE  
**

OK, here are the titles I have gotten in order: 

Demon Going On Human –by?(Didn't leave a name)  
A Curse or A Blessing - (same as above)  
Human For A Month -by Lord Destroyer  
A Demons Curse and a Taijiya's love –by Sailor Water Dragon  
Curse of the Demon Lord -by Sailor Water Dragon  
Fluffy's New Look –by Sailor Water Dragon  
Killing Perfection to Ningen –by Sesshomaru is Mine  
The Worst Thing That Could Happen by- YojimbosBlade

Now this is going to be tuff. I have some thinking to do and I hate to use my brain.

So R&R people!


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter for today, I don't have to explain myself.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you, but I do own a DRR:MAX game with a dance pad. Muhahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Oh Please...**

"Awe!" She cried.

"Awe? Oh please. What is so special that can make you go _awe_?"

"Look." She picked up what ever it was.

Chirp! It was a small white bird. It had blue feathers on the tip of its tail and wings. "This little one was making all that noise."

Sesshomaru started at it and clear his throat. "That is no ordinary bird. That is a special kind of ice type. They say it can grow the size of horses, but I thought they were extinct."

"Then it's only a baby. And it's probably lost." She sat back down. The bird turned around at looked at him. It winked and turned back around.

_Did that thing wink at me or I'm just seeing things? _"I say you get rid of if."

"Why should I? I am not going to abandon it unlike you, who would."

"I don't like it." He pointed at it.

"I am going to help it and you're not stopping me. Now if you excuse me, I want to eat in peace." She started to eat her fish. Once she was done she grabbed her blanket. Sesshomaru sat there.

"Are you going to eat that?" She lied down and faced him

"What?"

"Are you going to eat your fish or not?"

"What makes you think I will eat that?"

"Well I am sorry if it's not the best quality, your highness."

"I am not hungry! And don't take that tone with me!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offered you some!" She turned on her side with her back against him. _Arrogant jerk..._ A few minuets past and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru sat there and watched the fire. The bird hopped over and chirped.

"What are you so happy about?"

Chirp! Chirp!

"Go away before something bad happens..."

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

"They say that your kind can make a pretty good stew."

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

He reached out for it but I hopped away. It chirped again. "Now you're pushing it. Now come here"

Chirp! Chirp!

"I know who you are. Stop playing these games witch! I am not dumb to fall for that trick again!"

"That's not me..."A voice taunted.

"Will you ever leave me alone? That's twice in one day."

"Shh! Someone is trying to sleep." She looked to her side and looked at the sleeping girl next to her.

"I know that."

"If you knew that then why don't you keep it down?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Leave me."

"But before I go, I couldn't say this earlier. I would like to congratulate you for living this long, I..."

"You thought I would die? I am much stronger than you think witch."

"Yeah, whatever. And Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"Try not to hurt the bird, it's nothing more than a friend and a spy for me. Isn't he the cutest!" She sqealed before fading away in to the darkness.

"A What! Spy! Why that!"

"Stop talking to yourself!" Sango was wide-awake and wasn't too happy. "I'm trying to sleep."

Chirp!

"He woke you up too?"

"Oh, please." Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"I think you should try to get some sleep that is probably why you are a little insane right now."

"I am not tire and I am not insane." _How could she not hear or see her?_

"First you don't eat and now you refuse to sleep. That's not good. I..." She paused and mentally smiled at herself. _I'm good_.

"You?"

"Nevermind. Fine, don't sleep. See if I care." She said with a smile. "Good night." She laid back down and went back to sleep.

_She has_ _something up her sleeves and I will find out. _He sat there. Many hours pasted and he watched the fire. He fed it a couple times, other than that he did nothing. He watched her sleep with the little bird from earlier. He leaned back against the tree and looked up. The night sky was clear and the stars where shining bright. He started to get heavy eyes_. Sleep, humph. Who needs it? I can go for weeks without it._ He started to close his eyes before his last thought. _But there is nothing wrong with a short nap._**

* * *

NOTE**

You can also how bored I was when righting this chapter. I'll update whenever. R&R! 

**Off Topic:** Yay! I got more reviews than usuall. I usually get 3-4 a day but today, I got like around 5-7(I forgot what # was it). That my not sound like a lot to you but it is to me! Ha! People laugh at me because they said people would never like my fanfic. Well, I will laugh back at them especially my little brother, Lord Takitiki! You here thatLord TakiTiki! Someone likes it!

"I don't care! It will never make it! You wait and see! Hahaha!" (He runs and hits wall) "Bludpool will rule one day!" (And runs off again)

Ok, that's all I have to say after what he did that. Caio.


	10. Chapter 10

Here I am typing another chapter. I have nothing much to say except blah! On with the chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. But I do own the notebook, which has my fanfic written in it...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Do You Know How Wrong You Could Be?**

Sesshomaru woke up with a start, trying to remember what happened last night. He looked around to see no trace of Sango or her "little bird." _Damn wench! She left me! When I find her, she will regret this._ He looked down to see the fire place. It was still warm. _She must of left not to long ago. There may be a chance. You think you can outsmart me? I don't think so._ He stomped off.

Sango had a fairly good start. She left before the sun rose. With the bird perched on her shoulder, she was quite happy with her self. _There is no way, I am letting him follow me. I bet he's snoozing his head off and not knowing what's happening..._ The bird chirped a couple of times. "Don't worry. I'll help you find your mother, if she is around." It shook his head and turned it. "Oh, him. Don't worry about him. I think he'll be fine." She said as she patted it on the head. _But there is a lot of demons after his head... Bah! Why should I worry? He's nothing but an arrogant jerk who has his head too far up his ass._

But Sango didn't know that a certain person was hot on her trail. He was slashing anything that would get in his way with his Tensaiga (Even though it was pointless). What ever he slashed, it would simply grow back, fueling him to find her even more. He heard a couple of voices. He didn't want anything to do with them so he walked away. Unfortunately, he was caught by one of the people who voices he heard.

"Hey, you there! Seems like you're lost."

He ignored them.

"Oh, too good for use eh? Well, we know how to take care of your kind."

He stopped and cocked his head toward them. "Oh? Do you know who I am?"

The guy itched his head. "Um, no. But why should we care? We just want your money."

"What makes you think I carry such things? I have no need for material possessions."

Both of them stood there. The other guy finally piped up. "Well, look at you and your fancy cloths and not to mention how you carry yourself."

Sesshomaru started walking again. He heard them unsheathed their swords behind them. "Eventhough you might not have money, it doesn't hurt to take a consolation prize like you armor."

_Great. What more do I need?_

Hours past and another day was coming to an end and Sango didn't encounter any trouble at all. She noticed that the temperature rose a bit. She walked and smelt a hot spring around. _Wow! Am I lucky?_ she started to unpack and head toward the spring.

Sesshomaru was alone in the woods. He took care of those cutthroats with ease. It was the matter of tricking them into killing each other. But still that didn't do him any good. He was still angry at her for pulling that stunt back there. It was getting dark and knowing her, she must have camp up by now. He continued on, knowing that he will encounter her sooner or later.

Sango sat in the warm water and sighed with relief. "I can't wait to see Kagome and InuYasha again." She dunked her head under water and came up for air. She saw the bird trotting up to the edge and plopped it's self on her cloths. "I have to think of a name for you. I don't know if you are a boy or girl." She relaxed against the edge and closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

"She must be here some where. I know it." (I don't have to tell you who) He rustled through the bushes and came to a clearing. He saw here things neatly packed under a tree. Next to it was a pile of wood. _Finally luck has struck_. He sat there and wondered where she was. _She should have been back by now..._ He got up and started to look for her. _That damn wench_... He walked until something caught his eye. _That damn bird. Then she must be somewhere around here._ He walked toward it but...

Crack...

"Shit." He cursed to himself. He had stepped on a twig.

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp...

"Huh?" She jerked her head up.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he dove at it. He wrapped it up with whatever it was sleeping on to muffle the chirping. When he looked up he was staring an angry-ready to kill Taijiya.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you before. I don't have to repeat myself. You thought that you could..." His attention drifted as he started to look down.

"You perv!" She dove under water to hide herself. "Why don't you leave me alone and put the bird down this instant!"

"Why don't you make me, wench." The bird slipped out and trotted toward her.

"At least someone is smart. Now go away. And leave me be."

He glared at it. It chirped at him in mockery. He stared down at the bundle in his arms. He had an idea and stated his answer, "No."**

* * *

NOTE**

: I think this is my longest chapter with the longest chapter title. I added a new part to the summary (As you noticed) since it didn't summarize the story enough. Oh well. 

R&R people!


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am typing another chapter. I have nothing much to say except blah! On with the chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. But I wish I did. Then I would make Sango and Sesshomaru be together forever...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Blackmail**

"What did you say?" she said as she turned her back to him. He stared at her and saw her scar. He got lost for a moment until he was hit on the head with a rock. "What did you say?" Her patience grew short.

He snapped back "I said no. Iwill not leave you alone. Not until you give me what I want."

"You know I am going to say. I refuse." She relaxed against the edge again, ignoring him. "What makes you think that I will do that?"

"Because I have you cloths." She turned her head and looked at him. He had a smug look on his face and was holding her kimono.

"You son of a..."

"Hold your tongue wench. If you want your kimono back, all you have to do is show me the way."

"Never."

He turned around and started to walk away. Blackmail wasn't his thing but being human wasn't good either. "Or fight for them." He turned his head toward her.

"I'll never do that, you perv!" Her hair on the back of her neck started to stand.

"Fine." Hw looked ahead and took a stepped forward. "I wonder how much this will sell? Not much, but it's worth something."

"Damn him!" She was in a pickle. Either show him the way or lose her dignity and fight him. "He thinks he can get his kicks off of me? Fat chance." She didn't like both but she didn't like defeat.

"Wait!"

"Hn? Did I hear someone?"

"Fine, I'll..."

"You'll what..."

"I'll show you the damn way." She looked away.

"I knew you'll see my way." He walked toward her once more. "You swear as a Youkai Taijiya, that you will show me the way."

"Well, Taijiya."

"Yes." She murmured

"I did not hear you."

"Yes." She looked down at the water with defeat.

"Good." He stepped back. She was angry and he knew but he will deal with it later. He placed herclothing down and walked back to the site. When he wasn't in sight, she grabbed her stuff and got dressed quickly. "He will pay for this. Damn him, double damn him." Not only she was angry at him, but she was angry at herself because she actually was going to help him. She picked up her bird and stormed toward the site. When she arrived, he was leaning against the tree and had a smirk on his face. She marched up to him and glared at him. He stood up and towered over her. "It's too late to change your mind."

"N, but I can do this!" Smack! He fell on his back. He got up and rubbed his jaw, "You bitch!"

"That was for following me." She held the fist that made contact with his face.

He got up and dusted himself off.

Smack!

"And that's for being an arrogant jerk!"

"All right, wench. I'll let this slide for now, but I remember this. I'll kill you the moment I turn back." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"As if! No one will help a heartless bastard like you!"

He got up and walked way before he did something I'll regret.

"The moment you change back, you'll be mine..." She sat down and started a fire.

Sesshomaru rubbed his jaw. "Damn, she packs a punch." Luckly, it wasn't broken. He walked and tripped over a big rock he didn't see. "Damn human senses." He picked up the rock "Damn rock." He threw it at the closest bush.

Eep...

He hit something and got up to examine it. He could barely see it since it was dark, but he managed to see it. It was a large hare, and by it's head was the large rock. He picked it up and examined it. It was knocked out. Satisfied, he plopped it over his shoulder and left.**

* * *

NOTE**

: what so you think, eh? He gets what he wants but in return he gets clocked in the head. Oh, yeah she didn't have her slayer suit on, it was In the pack. I was to lazy to type that in. I this is my last update before skewl starts... 

R&R people!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, it's a Friday and I am glad. Hi skewl sucks! I had two essays, history notes, chemistry notes, and math work and all of them were due today! That's what I get for taking the IB program (Don't ask...). My first week is finally over and I am relieving my stress by typing this chapter. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. God, I Hate skewl...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Birdie**

Sango watched the fire dance in the moonlight. Grumble... _Great_. she was so angry at a certain someone that she forgot to hunt for something.

Chirp... chirp... It hopped toward her and somewhat looked worried.

Grumble... _I guess I'll get something in the morning_. She was about to lie down for the night when he came. He strode to her and stood in front of her. "You're in my way." She hissed not looking up at him.

Thud... Her eyes fell to the heap in front of her. "It's still alive!" She saw the rise and fall of the hare's chest. "If you going to try to kill something, kill it the right way."

"What do you expect? I threw a rock at it. You expect that would kill it?" He walked away from her and sat under the tree.

"A rock?" She searched for her knife.

"I wasn't even aiming for the damn thing. It's not my fault that it got in the way."

"Why would you even throw a rock in the first place?"

"None of your concern, Taijiya."

She shook her head as she did her work. Pretty soon it was cooking over the fire. Sango left to wash up. Sesshomaru sat under the tree watching it. His head was throbbing now and the fact that he was hungry wasn't helping it. Grumble...

"Looks like someone is hungry." Sango came back and sat down again. "Well you should be since you were to stubborn to eat last night." She stated not looking at him.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Whatever." She checked if the meat was done.

"I prefer to eat mine raw. Especially when it is all bloody and..."

She gave him a disgusted look. "You could get sick from it if it's not cooked."

"I don't get sick." He sat there and gave her his normal cold stare. Sango ignored him and picked up the bird. "You should ditch that thing."

"Do we really need to go there again?"

"Kill it. It is annoying."

"Animal hater." She muttered. "Now what should I call you?"

"Oh please. Now you're naming it?"

"Yeah, Everything has a name. Even my cat has one. Got a problem?"

He snorted again.

"How's about Yuki?"

He snorted once more.

"Now what?"

He hunched over toward her. "Do you even now what is it? Yuki is way too girlish for a boy..."

"Well, I didn't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"Yes I do!" Her anger level was rising again. "It an ice type!"

"Wow. You can remember..."

She looked at him with dark eyes. "Do you know anything about him?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "A male is slightly larger than a female. You can distinct male from female by the color of their feathers. Males tend to have dark blue tipped feathers while females have a light blue. Males looked like they glow at night. Females have glossier and sharper feathers They are sharp enough to prick your finger."

She sat there stunned at how much he knew. "And..."

"And that all I know," He sat back against the tree. "I am not a scholar."

Sango sat there and looked at the bird for one last time before it went trotting away. She checked the food to see if it was done. "If only I had a pot..." She removed it and they started to eat. Of course, Sesshomaru complaining that it was not raw enough for him. With a few couple of glares here and there, they fell asleep before they knew it.**

* * *

NOTE**

: Still no name yet. You'll find out his name next chapter. Oh yeah. I can tell already that this story is begging for a rewrite. I now I need help with my writing so... I'll finish it first and then rewrite it later. 

R&R whenever you can...


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the people who reviewed. I will start replying to your reviews starting the next chapter, so get some questions ready for me, ok? This is the chapter I finally came up with a name for the bird. Please read the note after the chapter) It holds some information about something that you might like. I'll stop talking and let you read.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. Man, I am tired right now...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Even More Bad Luck**

It was morning and Sango woke up too a very irritated man. She stretched and saw Sesshomaru not happy at all.

"I'm going to kill that thing!"

"No you're not." She said as she started to pack her things. "Where is he anyway?" Sesshomaru pointed up wards. It was perched in the tree above them but something was different. "He huge."

"Yeah. More meat for me to pluck of his bones."

"You're not going to eat him. Besides, what did he do that pissed you off so much."

"He tried to eat my ear off."

Sango laughed a bit before directing her attention toward the bird. "Could you please come down here?"

"Like that thing is going to listen to you, especially the way you mother it."

She ignored him. "I won't let him hurt you."

"It not going toâ€."

Flutter. Flutter

"Naw." She stuck his tongue at him. Sango bent down and was eye level with the bird. It was much bigger and has a lot more blue than before. "I guess I can't carry you anymore." She stroked its head. "I have the perfect name for you, finally. I'll call you Fubuki."

"_What's up with her and damn names?_" Sesshomaru thought before they left on their journey. Sango didn't like the idea of having a "Youkai" lord following her. If she didn't agreed, she'd be probably still be in the spring. Her anger came back to her for the moment. At least she wasn't alone for this trek. She had a new friend for the moment. It was like having Kirara around. She did miss her old campanion and was lost in thought when Fubuki started to chirp and flap his wings.

"Something is coming" Sesshomaru stated. He was about to draw Tokijin when

Whack!

"What the hell was that for, wench!?" He rubbed his head.

"You are not going to use your sword again. I don't want you to go into a crazy-lunatic who eventually kill me." He was about to come up with a comeback when the ground started to shake. "Not again!" She exclaimed. Fubuki took flight and flew above them in circles. The ground cracked and a mole demon emerged from it. But this time he was much bigger and uglier than the one before.

"Are you the one who killed my brother?" It bellowed. They looked up at it as it had murder in it's eyes.

"How do you know if it was me?"

"The trees have ears and so does the ground. Word has it that a human who resembles the Lord of the Western Lands very much. Also he is traveling with a so called slayer."

"So called slayer!?" Sango stepped forward when she felt someone hold her back. "Let me go."

"All you are doing is walking to your death, wench. Even I know when not to fight. You had a hard time with the last one."

"I had a plan until someone went insane."

"What plan? You blinded it!"

"Enough!" The mole bellowed. "I don't see how my brother lost to two pathetic souls like you. But still, you killed my brother and today I will kill you. Especially you, Sesshomaru! Today is the day that ever creature will bow down to the new Lord of the West."

"_Does everybody talk so much before they actually do something?_" She thought as she dodged a claw. "Have any plans?"

"No, you're the slayer. Is there a cliff near by?" He managed to say while dodging a wave of attacks.

"Yeah, but it's quite a run." She turned to the left. She didn't see the on coming attack on the right and got stuck on her side. She was lucky, but it still didn't help. She got up and started to run. "Hey, baka!" Sesshomaru turned around and saw her. She had a smirk on her face but she was holding her side.

"_Don't tell me she is actually_" Wham! The mole swung his tail at him in to a tree.

"Hey, ugly! Try and catch me!" She started to run. The mole was hot on her pursuit. "_Damn, at this rate I'll_" She turned her head and didn't see the tree stump. She tripped and landed on her wounded side. He tried to get up but it wasn't cooperating with her. She gasped as the pain grew. She anticipated the mole to stomp on her but Fubuki swooped in and peck the mole in the nose. The mole tried to catch the intruder. "_Boy, I wish Kirara was here._" Sango got up and ran once more, gasping everytime she moved.

Sesshomaru woke up from being knocked out against the tree. She was the path of destruction from the mole. He ran and saw Sango on the ground crawling away while the mole was being distracted. He ran to her side.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You wanted a cliff, I'll give you a cliff."

"He's not going to fall for that. Even the dumbest of dummies will never will." They reached the cliff and saw a river at the bottom.

"Now all I have to do is lead him here."

"Oh no you don't. You're hurt and I need you alive long enough to lead to that miko."

"Her name is Kagome and I am well enough to do Ouch!" she cried as Sesshomaru grabbed her side. "You bastard!" She feel to her knees and he saw his retreating form.****

* * *

NOTE: I couldn't think of a name for him until this point because I hate using my brain. Ok, I did a bad description of the bird earlier since I am not big on descriptions. To make up for that, in my Photobucket account thingy, I drew a quick picture of Fubuki on the computer! You can take a look how he looks like now and probably for the rest of the fic. I don't care if you hate it or not. I believe that this will give you a better picture on how he looks (It looks a lot better in real life, believe me.). You can see it by going to:  
  
photobucket. com/albums/v339/ airfaerie45/My20Art/ ?actionlogout (with no spaces. won't let me put the link in correctly...) 

I like to draw and I think I'll draw the rest of my OCs later on when I introduce them. If you keep on checking at my album, you **might** see the stranger not mention yet (if you like spoilers). I think I'll probably draw Sesshomaru as a human too! Also I made InuYasha blinkies and if you have time, please look at them.

R&R PLEASE!!! I want to try to reach 100 reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the people who reviewed, Zoe, Rabbitstime, ShadowStar21. All questions will be answered after the chapter, so Rabbitstime your question is answered down below. I hope you guys saw how did Fubuki looked like. If you didn't see it, then go to: photobucket. com/albums/v339/ airfaerie45/My20Art/ ?actionlogout (with no spaces. They won't let me put the link in correctly...) There is also a link on my personal file thingy where you can go to my photobucket account. But you have to look for Fubuki in one of the folders. I think it is in My Art.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you but I do own Fubuki! Muhahahaha!

**

* * *

Chapter 14: To a Village We Go**

He calmly walked toward them close enough to be in view. The mole started to slow down, since he started to get tired. "Mole!"

He stopped and looked down. "Where the slayer?"

"You don't have to worry about her. You want me right? Then come and get me!" He ran and hoped that the mole followed him and sure enough, it did. He was catching up to him "_Curse these human legs_." He saw the cliff ahead but he also saw Sango in the way. "Will she ever give up?!" He ran to her and picked her up. "You should have stayed where your were, wench."

"Will you stop calling me that!?"

He stopped at the edge. "Now what?

"Make him fall off."

"He's not that..."

"I got you!" The mole finally, stopped and panted. "Now, its time to eat!"

"What is up with you moles today? Do you really have to talk so much before you actually do something?" Sesshomaru asked and he held onto Sango.

"You will pay for your insolence!" The mole charged at them.

"Great, now you got him mad, hey!" Sango managed to say before Sesshomaru pushed to the side. She rolled to the side as the mole charged at him. She stared with wide eyes as Sesshomaru jumped off the edge. Sure, enough the mole followed behind him. Fubuki came out of the forest and dived in after them.

"Fubuki!" She cried. She crawled toward the edge. "Fubuki! Sesshomaru!" When she got to the edge she saw the oddest thing. Fubuki helped Sesshomaru climbed the edge while Fubuki held onto his outer haori.

"It won't hold much longer. I would like some help here." She reached over the edge and helped them. He was breathing really fast. "_I can't believe I just did that._" He looked up and was punched to the side. "What was that for?"

"That was for pushing me and not telling me!"

"Well there wasn't enough time, you wench. That's three you have to pay for." Fubuki landed with a thud next to them. Sango diverted her attention towards him. "Thank you." She patted his head.

"What did he do?"

"You know damn well that he saved your life and mine." She moved and winced in pain. She was bleeding pretty badly. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Fubuki lowered his head near the wound and opened it's mouth. A white mist came out and surrounded the wound. Sango shivered as it glided over it. When he was done, she looked down to see she was completely healed. "Amazing. Healing powers too."

"Its called icy mist. I thought I never would see it. Too bad it can't do it again until another month or so."

"She got up and moved around. "Thanks again!"

Chirp!

"You're just full of wonders." She headed toward the forest again. Soon both followed.

Afternoon came and all three of them were worn out. Sesshomaru was lagging behind. Sango stopped a bit for them to catch up.

"How long will we get to the village?"

"About two days if you include today."

"What?"

"Well, there's a village not far from here. I need to stop there."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I need to re-supply because _somebody_ had to follow."

"Then I'll wait outside."

"You're coming with me."

"What did you say?"

Sango ignored him and walked a way with Fubuki at her side.

"What did you say?"

"You coming with me."

"What make you say that? What make you say that?"

"I'm not going anywhere else with you looking like that."

"What's wrong with my look."

"What's wrong?! You stick out! No wonder why demons are trying to kill us! One look at you, they know right way. They don't expect you wearing something different if..."

"I'm not changing anything." He coldly stated.

"Then I won't move." She topped.

"What?"

"I won't move unless you agree to change your clothing."

"No."

Sango sat down with her arms crossed. "Then I'll stay here then."

"You swore you'll show me the way."

"I will, if you change."

"_Blackmail._" They were two days away and this wasn't helping one bit. She was being stubborn. Wanting to move on and get rid of this curse, he replied with a cold stare. "Fine."

She jumped up with glee and grabbed his wrist. "And your not backing out." She smiled.

"_She's going to kill me._"**

* * *

Q/A:** Rabbitstime- Reread chapter 2-paragraph 1 to see where is Kirara. "Her cat, Kilala stood at the village, since she wanted to stay for some reason." I hope that helped.

**NOTE**: Ok, I have finally narrowed down the titles I want to use. It was hard to decide but here are the titles:

Curse of the Demon Lord -by Sailor Water Dragon  
Killing Perfection to Ningen –by Sesshomaru is Mine  
The Worst Thing That Could Happen by- YojimbosBlade

(Sorry Lord D. I have certain plans for this story and the title that you suggested wouldn't fit with the story because he is going to be human longer than a month.)

Ok, there you have it. R&R PLEASE!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the people, who reviewed: wolfdogcat41, Rabbitstime, ShadowStar21, & surfergurl16. I have extra time and I am taking a break from my homework. So here is another chapter for you guys.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you but I do own the stranger in this chapter! Muhahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 15: New Wardrobe**

They made it to the village with in ten minuets. Sango still had his wrist. He tried to stall but Fubuki was helping her out by pecking him on the back of his legs. "_I don't believe I am letting this wench do this to me..._" Oh how he loathed this moment right now. They strolled in and people started to stare at them. "This is not a good idea."

"Nonsense." She said as she was looking around. He would hear people whispering about him and Fubuki wasn't helping, since they both stuck out the most. "Ah, here we are." Sango said as she let go of his wrist. Sesshomaru backed away but instead he was pecked on the back. Fubuki urged him to move forward. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"You see my friend here would like to buy one of you kimono's."

"You see, she oof!" Sango elbowed him.

"Are you sure?" the lady raised an eye brow, "It seems like you are in need of one." The lady saw the gaping hole on her side.

"Believe me, he needs one."

"Ok, let's see what we have. Come, please." The lady motioned. Sango pushed him forward.

"I'll wait here."

"That's easy for you to say. Ouch! What the? Stay with Her!" Sesshomaru glared at Fubuki as they went in.

Ten Minuets Later...

The lady came back with a tired expression. "Is he always that stubborn?"

"You can say that?"

The lady walked to ward the back for a second and gave Sango a bundle. It was a new kimono. "I said I don't need one."

"It's on me." The lady whispered. "There is an extra room in the back where you can change."

"Thank you." She left to get changed. Sango came out dressed in her new kimono. It was like her onld one but it was blue. She expected to see Sesshomaru done but... "Did he come out yet?"

"Yes, but he left!" The lady said with frustration.

Sango shook her head. She paid her and left with an apology. "_All I have to do is find a man with a white silver head and I should be fine._" She looked around for him, but no luck. She decided to stop for a bit. She saw an old man in a cloak with a few swords laid out in front of him.

"Ah young miss, you look like you are in need of a good weapon. Don't be shy. Come take a look. I am certain there is something here you'll like." He crackled.

She stepped forward and inspected them closely but a particular one caught her eye. It was different from the rest, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Go on, touch it." He gently urged. "It's called the Elemental Blade."

"Elemental Blade?" She picked it up and carefully unsheathed it. It was smooth and had a nice curve to it.

"Yes, the Elemental blade. It was called that because it is said to with stand the harshest of conditions. Volcanoes, floods, earthquakes, you name it.

"What?" It was hard to believe because it had no scratches or any rust on it. It was like it was untouched. "I won't be able to afford this. I am not the one who needs one, but I do know somebody who does." She placed it back gently.

"Since I am feeling rather nice today, take it."

"Oh, I possibly can't take this."

"Please? I am old and I have a short time to live. But before dying I want to make somebody happy before I go. Please, take it."

"Ok, I will." She was unsure.

"Thank you. I am glad that young people have a good taste in weaponry. It just makes me happy. Now, make sure your companion takes good care of that sword."

"Oh, he will." She bowed with respect. The old man gave her the sword. "Good. The blade is yours. Now I may rest in peace when I pass."

"Thank you." She looked down to admire it. She couldn't believe that he gave her such a sword. "You don't know how much this..." She looked up and saw that the old man was gone. No trace of him or his swords, what so ever.

"That looks like a mighty fine sword you have there."

"Huh?" she turned around to see a very handsome man. He had the blackest hair and the deep purple eyes she ever seen. His hair was up in a low ponytail. He had elfish ears himself. Behind him swayed a white tail with black stripes.

"Oh pardon me. I was so rude. My name is Mouko."

"You're a tiger youkai."

"Ah, you're also equipped with a extended knowledge on youkai."

"Or course, I'm a demon slayer."

"I better be careful around you."

"Don't worry about me unless you hurt the innocent."

"Oh, I'll never hurt nobody. I am just a peaceful wanderer. I see that you travel alone."

"Not really. I am just stocking up before going to see my friends."

"Hm, so I might see you again. I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"I never gave you my name."

"Of course, how can I forget. May I please have it?"

"It' Sango."

"Sango, such a perfect name for such a perfect person like you."

"Oh please, "She blushed, she was to flattered to come up with something else. He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes.

"You have the brownest, prettiest eyes, I have ever seen."

"Oh, they can't be that..." She stuttered.

"Who is this?" A cold voice said behind her.**

* * *

Q/A:** None for now

**NOTE**: What do you think, readers? This story is going to be longer than I thought....

R&R! Tell me what you think, like comments (which I really need).


	16. Chapter 16

I felt like posting two chapters in one day. I hate homework. I am supposed to be typing an essay but I'll do that later.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Sesshomaru, Meet Mouko**

Sango turned and saw Sesshomaru not so happy and Fubuki by his side. "Sango, do you know this stranger?" Mouko said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Of course she knows me." Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Who is this person?"

"His name is Mouko." Sango said as she pushed him between them.

"Well Mouko, I hate to say, Sango and I have to meet someone." He said as he gave Mouko a hard look.

"Sesshomaru, we have all day."

"Yeah. What's the rush?" He turned back to Sango. "You should stay at the inn. The food there is superb."

"I think I'll try it."

"Oh look at the time. I have to go since _someone _stinks around here and I don't want to contract what they have. It was nice meeting you Sango." He kissed her hand and returned the hard look at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Mouko stretched his hand out. "It was nice meeting you..."

"The name is Sesshomaru and don't forget it." He reluctantly shook his hand. Both of them squeezed each other's hand pretty hard.

"Sesshomaru? Sounds familiar."

"It should be."

"Well, my princess. I must be off. My journey awaits." He cried as he jumped on the roof and blew her a kiss. The next second he was gone.

"I don't like him. He's a show off."

"He's not bad." Snapping back to reality, she turned around. "Where were you?!"

"You weren't there."

"Well, have you ever figured that I wanted a new cloths too? You could have waited."

"It wasn't my fault that it," referring to Fubuki, "decided to take off. So I followed it, figuring it knew where you where. I guess wrong."

"I was looking for you."

"You were sure doing a good job of finding us by flirting with _him_."

"I wasn't flirting with him. He was commenting this sword."

"Sure..."

"Here! Take it!" She shoved it at him and turned her back at him.

"What's this for?"

"You need a weapon."

"I have a weapon."

"Yeah, a weapon you can't control."

He didn't feel like arguing. He checked out the sword. He gave it a few swings and weighed it. "Not bad. You actually have a good taste in swords." He tried it his side with the other two swords. "I bet this probably made you go bankrupt."

"As a matter of fact, no." she said as she turned back around. She didn't notice what he was wearing until now. He was wearing a simple black kimono with a red sash and trim. He still had his armor on, adding that elegant taste to it. "You-you look normal."

Normal. That word didn't feel right at all. "Quit your gawking and let's go. I don't like this place." Even Fubuki had to agree, since people kept giving him hungry looks at him.

"Where's your other cloths, anyway?"

"Here." He had it nicely in a small blanket.

"How did you get that?"

"None of your business. Now let's go."

"I still need to get supplies first." She turned on her heals. Sango spent the day getting everything she needed for a days worth of traveling. She decided to spend the night at the inn, to Sesshomaru's dismay. They had their separate rooms, which made everything a bit better. When it was time to eat, Sesshomaru entered the room to see Sango and Fubuki already there. The innkeeper was an old man who had a granddaughter. She was petting Fubuki when he came. He took his place next to the old man, who was chatting with sango.

"So Young man, what are your plans in the future?" the old man diverted his attention to Sesshomaru.

"I rather keep that to myself."

"Don't mind him. He's not a social type of person. He's going through a difficult time, right now."

The granddaughter left to get the food. She returned in a few minuets with everything. They ate in silence when the old man started to talk. "So Yuki, when will you find a man to be your husband?"

"When I find a the right man."

"You see my granddaughter. She's for the taking, you know. Why don't you two get to now each other after."

"Grandfather!"

Sesshomaru coughed up his food and all Sango could do was laugh. "She is way to young for my taste."

"Not like you're old, yourself."

"Believe me old man, I been in this world longer than you."

"Believe what you want to believe. Young men these days..." Fubuki left and ran into one of the rooms.

"So Sango, what do you do?" Yuki asked with curiosity.

"I'm a taijiya."

"You slay Youkai? That must be pretty hard."

"Not really if you know what you are doing."

"Like you know anything..." Sesshomaru whispered as he sipped his tea.

"What did you say?"

"None of your concern, Taijiya. Just thinking out loud."

"So young man, what is your name?"

"Arrogant jerk..." Sango muttered.

"Why would you like to know. It's nothing of importance. Now if you excuse me, I am done." Sesshomaru left without saying another word.

"He's not nice."

"I told you he not sociable. Thank you for the meal. The meal was delicious. I must get my rest for I leave tomorrow. Good night." Sango left herself.**

* * *

Q/A:** same as last chapter. 

**Note: **None for now...

R&R PLEASE! I am half way there!!!


	17. Chapter 17

How many chapters I posted in one week? I forgot. Oh well. I am happy it is Friday! I have posted a picture of **Mouko**, if you want to see him in my Photobucket album. Yet again, please don't criticize him, I drew him very quickly. And remeber, there is a link on my profile to my photo bucket album. Ok, here's another chapter because it's the weekend.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Thank You**

Sesshomaru walked to his room to see Fubuki and "the witch." She was sitting on the windowsill, petting Fubuki. "Will you ever leave me alone?"

"Fubuki says you ran into trouble."

"So what's your point?" Sesshomaru followed his head while Fubuki ran out the room.

"Oh nothing." She sighed. "She's doing a nice job of raising him."

"Well, once it finds its mother, it's gone."

"Sorry, but that won't happen. You see I found him as an egg when the mother died. I raised it for a few weeks, but I think Sango will do a better job since I am too busy."

"Then I will kill it."

"You will not kill it. So, I see you have new attire and sword..." She changed the subject.

"no thanks to that wench and it."

"She has a name, you know."

"I'll call her whatever I want to call her."

She shook her head. "Can you at least thank her?"

"For what?"

"For the fact that she had enough consideration of giving you a weapon."

"She's nice. Why do you do those things to here?"

"Like?"

"Spying on her at you know where..."

"I wasn't spying! I was..."

"Sure... that's not what Fubuki said. Besides, I can care less right now."

Sesshomaru sat down with his back against her. "I want to go to sleep. Now, leave me."

She was bored and wanted to spice things up a bit. "Not until you go in there and thank her."

"You're not my mother. You can't tell me what to do." He laid down on his side.

"Wanna bet?" "_Man, I love doing this!_" She snapped her fingers and an instant Sesshomaru was floating in the air. She up-righted him and made him float outside his room and stopped right in front of her door. "_Knock!_" Her voice said in his head.

"_No!_" Yet again, another force dove him to knock on the door. "_Damn you witch!_" There was no response. "_Well, she's asleep, I'm leaving._" He turned around and was about to leave when Sango slid open the door.

"Yes?"

"_Turned around!_" The Witch yelled at him as she forced him to. She had her hair down in stead of her usual ponytail.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"_Say it._"

"_No._"

"Are you going to stand there and look stupid?" Sango put her hand on her hip.

"_Say it. Say it. Say it! Say it! Say it!"_

"All right!" He cried out load. Sango just stared at him if he was crazy. "Thank you for the damn sword." He muttered as he looked down.

"What did you say?"

"_Say it louder._"

"I said thank you for the sword."

"Oh." Was he thanking her? "_Is something wrong with him?_" "Um, your welcome?" Sesshomaru walked swiftly to his room. Sango turned around to See Fubuki chirping as if it was laughing. "_Does he know something that I don't?_"

When Sesshomaru arrived he saw the witch on the floor rolling with laughter. "That wasn't so bad. You need to work on your people skills. If you wasn't so stubborn, that would have been easier." He glared at her. "Aw, are we a bit grumpy?" She crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "Oh, look at the time. I must be going again. Duty calls..." She disappeared in a flash.

"_Damn you witch, she's trying to make me soft. Well, that's not going to happen._"

Outside the Inn  
There was alone figure standing on a tree branch, just outside Sango's room. His purple eyes watching everything inside. "_He needs to go, even though he is the Lord of the West. He's messing everything up. She came back and no one is taking her away from me again. You will be mine, my princess..._" With that thought in mind, he leaped in to the dark night.**

* * *

Q/A**: None again...

**Note: **Hm... What is he up to? I know, but you don't, naw! Well, this was another chapter I wrote when I was bored and out of ideas.

R&R please? Please?! PLEASE?!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you who reviewed! I really appreciate. Well, for people who asked questions, you just have to read and find out. But I can say that **Mouko** just has his facts wrong.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Finally!**

They left early in the morning. Sango couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. She was lost in thought until... Bam! She tripped over a root. She got up and dusted herself off.

"That's what you get when you daydream. Serves you right."

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was thinking, that's all!"

"Sure. It was probably about that damn tiger."

"Mouko?"

"Who else I would be talking about?"

"So what if was about him?"

"He's a show off." He bluntly said. He looked bored and didn't want to talk about this matter anymore.

"Well," she said as she continued to walk. "At least he is more of a gentleman than you."

"What?" His anger started to rise. "_What the hell..."_

"You heard me. He is more of a gentleman than you." She sighed.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"He's nice. He's polite. He's..." She blushed.

"You only say that because he was saying the right things, Taijiya. I know his kind. He is not to be trusted."

"You're wrong! You're just Jealous!"

"Jealous?! He! Why would I be?"

"Because he's a youkai and you're not! You can't tell him what to do in your state right now!"

"Me, jealous of a pathetic lowlife like him? I could still beat his ass the way I am right now. He's weak and he needs to know his place."

"What did he ever do to?"

"Where you even paying attention to what he said? "I have to go since _someone_ stinks around here and I don't want to contract what they have."" He quoted.

"He's probably referring to someone else, you self-centered jackass!"

"What happened to arrogant jerk?"

"Well, guess what? You've just been promoted, self-centered jackass!" He grunted.

"Can you ever be nice for once?"

"Nice?"

"Well, you are not getting anywhere in life, Jackass!"

"..."

"You're hopeless."

"I've been like this all these years and look where it got me. It earned me respect, and not being _nice_."

"Right. All it got you was being turned in to a human..." they continue to argue all day until they got tired of hearing each other. They walked in silence. It was early evening and Sango went to a jog. Fubuki Followed.

"Why are you running?" Sesshomaru jogged after her.

"We're here!" she said happily forgetting about their early dispute. "_This is the end of my journey with him! I can't wait until I see my friends!_"

Sesshomaru stopped. "We're here..." He muttered.

Chirp chirp...

Sango stopped and turned around to see him standing there with no expression on his face. "Well, are you coming?"

"..."

She marched up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

""He's there..." He muttered.

"Who is there?"

"InuYasha..."

"Of course you baka! He lives there. Now come on." He stood there. "Don't tell me you are having second thought now?! No way in hell, you are going to stand there after what you made me go through. You afraid aren't you?"

"No, I was just thinking what he would say." "_Something tells me someone else is with him beside that miko..._"

"He'll most likely brag. Now come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him.

"I have a bad feeling."

"He's not going to do nothing to you, they way you are right now."

"Do you know our history?"

"Yes and I don't blame him."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I haven't seen my friends and my cat for almost a year!" she let go of him and ran ahead. There was the village. "Kagome! InuYasha! I'm Back!"

"_Oh, shit. I was right._"

* * *

**Q/A:...**

**Note: **They finally made it and it took me 18 chapters to write it. That is a damn shame...

R&R! I need them, if you want me to continue!


	19. Chapter 19

Two chapters for the weekend, ok, I'll shut up and let you read...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you, so blah me alone about his issue!**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Not So warm Welcome**

InuYasha was the first to come out. "Sango, you're back!" He stared and looked behind her. "You!" He drew the Tetsusaiga and got ready.

"_Shit._"

"What the fuck is he doing here!"

"InuYasha, listen to me. He is not here to harm no one."

"What the fuck did he do to you?! He brain washed you?!" "_How come I didn't sense him coming?_"

Sesshomaru finally spoke up. "I have no intentions of killing you know, little brother."

"_Oh great..._" she smacked her forehead. InuYasha sped forward with the Tetsusaiga fully transformed. He ran past Sango. Sesshomaru drew out the elemental blade, to see it's worth. Their swords collided with a clash. "InuYasha!"

"Stay out of Sango!" InuYasha look at his brother's sword. "New sword, eh?'

"None of your concern." He pushed InuYasha forward and jumped back to gain some leverage_. "How long will it take to get it in his think skull?_"

"What the fuck is wrong. You usually be kicking my ass, and then I'll comeback and end up kicking yours." He rested Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "Something is different." He looked hard at him.

"_About time..._"

"_Different cloths, sword..._" He sniffed the air. "_Odd_." InuYasha stepped forward and saw Sesshomaru stepped back. "_No markings_." InuYasha's face grew with a smirk. The Tetsusaiga transformed back and he sheathed his sword. "No wonder I couldn't sense your presence, you're a human!"

"How long it took you to realize it?"

"I thought I'll never see the day I over power my bastard brother! Ha!"

"Not for long, half breed."

InuYasha laughed. "Ha! That's funny coming from you."

"Are you going to attack me or what?" Sesshomaru still had his sword ready.

"What s the point fighting a human."

"InuYasha..." Sango's voice turned dangerous.

He turned his to her. "Sorry Sango." He directed his attention to Sesshomaru again. "I have never have thought that you, you of all people would turn into a human. A creature you hate the most!"

"Ok, you can stop now."

"No! I want to remember this moment!" Sesshomaru the Human Lord of the Western Lands!"

"Hold, your tongue half breed."

"What are you going to do? Poison me?"

That was it. Sesshomaru charged at him. He was about to strike when InuYasha grabbed his wrist. Sango Watched as the brothers quarreled. "Man, they are so alike, especially their short fuses." Fubuki chirped in agreement.

"Let me go, or..."

"Or you'll what?" He was to busy patronizing someone that he didn't see a certain someone in the doorway.

"InuYasha, what is going on? Sango, is that you?" Kagome said. That instant, InuYasha let go of Sesshomaru and rushed to Kagome.

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine."

"Kagome is that you?" Sango asked. Kagome was pregnant.

"Yes."

Sango walked up to her and embrace her in a hug. "We have a lot to catch up on, sister."

"Sango, why is he here?" She looked behind her.

"I'll tell you later."

Chirp.

"Who is this?" Kagome as she stared at the bird.

"Oh this is Fubuki, a new friend. Where is Kirara and Shippo?"

"Kirara is hunting and Shippo is with Kaede."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked forward. "_I was correct after all._" They went in side to catch up on some old time. Sesshomaru was about to enter when...

"Would you mind, get out of my way."

"Why should I? You have no business here."

"What if I do?"

"Then you're still not getting in, not after all these years you put me through."

"InuYasha, please. I don't want to hear anymore arguing." Kagome's voice said.

InuYasha put his arm down. "I'll be watching you." He dangerously said before he sat next to Kagome. Sesshomaru sat in the far corner.

"So Kagome, how's everything?"

"Fine, fine."

"So tell me about Fubuki. It looks pretty."

"Well, I found him in the bushes a few days ago. He was much smaller back then." She patted his head. "I just hope Kirara will get along with him until he finds his mother."

"That's never going to happen."

"Everyone turned their head to the corner.

"What?"

"He would have left long ago, if it was going to find its mother. You know damn well she is dead."

Silence. "Sesshomaru why are you here, anyway." Kagome broke it.

"Yeah, why the fuck you show yourself here?"

"Isn't obvious I require your assistance, miko."

"How?"

"Reverse this curse, that was placed on me."

* * *

**Q/A:...**

**Note: **I bet you know who is going to say, I don't need to tell you.

R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you who reviewed for the last two chapters! I am sick right now, blah. I am supposed to be in school right now, but oh well. What can I say? Well, I have some time now to type this chapter up, so here you go.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. Blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

Chapter 20: What to Do?**

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha got up and stood in front of his brother. "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE?! YOU PROBABLY DESERVE IT!"

"Yep."

"Give me one good reason why should we help you change back?! For all we know, you'll kill us the first second you change back!"

Sesshomaru sat there. "Put it this way, InuYasha. If you don't change me back, I'll die easier."

"So and. Like I give a fuck."

"So... If I die, demons will come. Since I have no heir, they'll come after you and your family."

"Inuyasha, I don't want to lose our first child too soon."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you and our child. I'm not scared!"

"And forget about me!" Sango piped up.

"Don't be so sure. I have a lot of enemies out there."

"What the fuck you did to them?!"

"I didn't do nothing. It's the lands that they want." Sesshomaru sat there and looked up to him. "I basically get challenges every day, for the lands. You know how many pathetic souls I have killed, just because of this? Tell me, InuYasha. How would it feel if swarms of demons came toward this little village, just because they want your head. These demons are bloodthirsty greedy bastards, who won't stop until they get what they want. The way I am right now is not helping this. I am an open prey."

"_Shit. Why does he have to right? Either way, I am screwed._"

"InuYasha, I am with you all the way." Kagome said. InuYasha stood there and thought for a moment. Silence... "Fine."

"Good." Sesshomaru smirked.

"But."

"But what?"

"But you have to promise not to harm anyone in this village, as long as you stay here! And you have to cooperate with everyone else too!"

"_Trying to save his hide, eh?" _"What if I don't?"

"Then you can kiss you sorry ass good bye."

he was desperate to change back. "Fine, we have a deal." Sesshomaru replied. "_Fucker._"

InuYasha sat down and glared at his bother. "_Bastard._" "Tell me, Sesshomaru, how the hell you end up that way anyway?"

"None of your concern. It's my business and not yours."

"I can say no, right now." InuYasha yawned.

"He attacked a village and a witch cursed him." Sango blurted out. Sesshomaru glared at her and Sango just smirked back at him.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked. "Knowing him, he'd never tell no one."

"I was there."

"Serves you right." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was bout to say something when Kaede and Shippo came in.

"Sango, you're back!" Shippo dropped what he was carrying and charged in to her.

"You've grown a bit."

"How are you Sango?" Kaede looked at her.

"Good, good." She rubbed Shippo's head and jumped up when he saw Sesshomaru in the corner.

"What is he doing here?" He ran and hid behind Kagome.

"Yes, please explain why is he here?" Kaede too did like what was going on.

"He is here for help, Kaede." Kagome said as she picked up Shippo. "Shippo, can you please wait outside?"

"Ok." He said as he scurried out the hut. Sango left With Fubuki to chat with Shippo. Not wanting to be left alone with people he didn't like, Sesshomaru also left. Shippo saw Sango come out. "So, Sango how was journey?" Shippo said as he was trying to calm down.

"Ok, I guess." Fubuki nudged her side. "Oh, This is Fubuki, if you want to know."

Shippo walked up to him and looked up. "It's pretty."

"Shippo? You know when will Kirara be back. I miss her very much."

"She will be back will the others shortly"

"Others? What do you mean by that?"

Shippo Giggled. "Oh, I forgot. You don't know yet."

"Know what?"

"You'll see what I mean." Shippo said as he jumped on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru sat under a tree and stared at the sky, while listening to the wind blow. He closed his eyes but instantly open them when he felt something on his lap.

"Hello!" Shippo cried.

"What do you want, Kitsune?"

"To see what Sango said was true." He jumped on his head. "And she was right."

"_I have to talk to her later._" "Go away before I hurt you."

"Sango said that if you hurt me, then she'll kick your ass!"

"Oh really..." He grabbed him by his tail.

"Hey put me down! I'm warning you!"

Whack!

"Ouch! What the..." He dropped Shippo and rubbed his head.

"I told you!" Shippo stuck his tongue at him before running off.

"That's four you have to pay for, Taijiya!"

"Remember what InuYasha said." She warned.

Sesshomaru got up and glared at her. "We need to talk. You need to shut your mouth."

She spun around and crossed her arms. "You should have said something before we got here."

"Well from now on, shut your mouth."

"Why should I? All you did was cause me trouble, jackass!"

"It's about that damn tiger again isn't it?" He blurted out in anger.

"Who said it was about him!?"

"It probably is, isn't it!?"

"For the last time, NO!"

In a flash, a ball of fire appeared in front of Sesshomaru and knocked him down.

"Kirara!" Kirara transformed back into her little self but she had three little ones with her. She mewed. "Kirara, you're a mother too? She picked her up and hugged her. "No wonder why you didn't want to leave the village." The little ones started to mew at her feet.

"Ugh." Sesshomaru said as he raised his head of the ground. "I'll never win." He plopped his head on the ground once more.**

* * *

Q/A:** I son't want to spoil it too much, so you have to read.

**Note:** Notice that the title is changed? Congratulations, Sailor Water Dragon! I choose that one because, I forgot why. Oh yeah now I remember. I loved those titles so much I couldn't choose. I put them in a hat and I end up drawing that one out. Sorry, SiM and YB, better luck next time.

R&R! Blah! About 30 reviews to go... Blah!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you who reviewed. I am feeling a little better right now, blah. I have a ton of homework and I am a bit stressed so I will just type this as quick as I can. Questions are answered after the chapter (I only answered questions that won't spoil the story much).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. That is all I have to say right now...**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Crew**

Kagome and Sango were chatting about the past few weeks in front of the hut. Kirara was on Sango's lap with her three. Sango stroke her ears while Shippo was riding on Fubuki. InuYasha was chasing them because they woke him up from his nap. Kaede was researching spells while Sesshomaru would glare at any villager who dared stare at him. He strolled outside the village for a bit and saw a couple of people coming. He squinted his eyes but they're still too far. When they were in view he recognize then right away. "The monk and the dead miko." He looked closer to see Kikyo holding a child. He ignored them,just turned around and looked at the ground. "_Great more company..._"

"Hey, InuYasha, you are not going to say hi?!"

Sesshomaru instantly stopped and gritted his teeth. "_How dare he Think that I could be..._" He turned his head and glared at them "I'm not InuYasha." He coldly stated.

"Sesshomaru! Kikyo stay back! I'll take care of him!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "_Stupid monk._"

"Stop demon! Why are you here?!"

"It's none of your concern monk." He said with out turning around. His anger was rising. "Why don't you take your dead miko and child and leave me. They are started to reek."

"I am not dead anymore!" Kikyo said as she held on to her child. "If I had my arrows, I will simply depose you. You're lucky that my son is here, demon."

He mentally glared at them. "I'm not in the mood."

Miroku held his staff and got a couple of sutras out. "Don't even dare step another foot, Demon."

"Please, you honestly think that you can stop me." He was playing along for the moment. "I can easily rip you apart with my claws." He took a step forward and heard and enchantment yelled out. He turned his head and was hit in the head with the sutra.

InuYasha came just in time to see what happen. "It looks good on you."

"Shut up, half breed."

Miroku itched his head in confusion. "Odd, why didn't it work? You were supposed to be engulf in flames."

Sesshomaru took the piece of paper off and crumbled it. "Even if I was a demon, it still wouldn't have worked." He stormed away.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." InuYasha said as they walked up to him. "Guess who is here?"

"Who?"

"Sango."

"It seems like everyone is here." Miroku said as he took Kikyo's hand and walked inside the village.

Sango was alone since Kagome had to do something. She saw Sesshomaru storming toward her direction. "What's up with you."

"Do I look like InuYasha!?" He blurted out. "Answer me now!"

"Well... You sort of do in some ways. Why do you ask?"

"Your old comrade thought I was him until he found out who I was and threw this at me!" He threw the piece of crumple paper at her.

"Miroku is here!" She patted Kirara's head to motion her to get off. "Everyone is finally together again." She ran past Sesshomaru and saw them coming. There they were walking with InuYasha. She ran up to them and was greeted with a hug.

Later on that night all of them were inside the hut except Sesshomaru. He didn't want to hear his brother brag and didn't want to see a certain monk at the moment. He Was finally here in the village and should be somewhat pleased to be, but he wasn't. Something was missing. "Fuck, I'm turning soft." He cursed under his breath. "Is this what the witch wanted?" He thought about the past few days, especially an argument he had with Sango.

Flashback

"Can you ever be nice for once?"

"Nice?"

"Well, you are not getting anywhere in life, Jackass!"

"..."

"You're hopeless."

"I've been like this all these years and look where it got me. It earned me respect, and not being _nice_."

"Right. All it got you was being turned in to a human..."

End of flashback 

He looked up at the crescent in the sky. There was a small breeze in the air. He knew tomorrow would be a new moon. The moon always seemed to relax him no matter how dark it was. He looked at it until he heard a soft voice. "Hey." It was her.

"What do you want?" He didn't take his eyes off the moon.

"I came out to tell you it's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." He finally turned to her. "Why are you being _nice_? Something is not right. Are you guys planning something inside there?"

She sighed. "No, I have learned to tolerate you and some of your ways since you traveled with me for the past few days." She looked up at him. He had his usual mask on. "Do you ever smile?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I never do anymore."

"Anymore?" the breeze picked up. Sango Shivered. "So you don't smile. Have you ever cried or expressed any emotion like give someone a hug?"

"A hug?"

"Yes a hug."

"Why would I give someone or something a _hug_?"

"Every needs a hug once in a while. Even the strongest and weakest of beast need one."

He snorted.

She shook head. "You're hopeless." She turned around and retreated in to the hut.

Sesshomaru stood there. "_Emotions._" He has been like this for so long he barely remembered the last time he smiled. But he did remember when he cried. It was when he found out that his mother was dead and then his hatred for humans grew.****

* * *

Q/A:  
1. Does every one has or going to have a kid except Sango? And my response is yes, but that will come into play later, I think... (Looks ahead at chapter 39). 

**2.** Where is Kirara's mate? I don't have a good enough answer yet. I think I will answer it later...

**Note: **I was again bored when I wrote this chapter.

R&R! I am really close!


	22. Chapter 22

Two chapters in one day, good for me, right? Read the note, please. It sort of a contest again.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Restlessness**

It was morning and InuYasha was restless. He wouldn't sit, stay still or even eat. Everyone knew why too.

"InuYasha, please? You're making me nervous." 

"What if some one comes and I can't stop them?"

"You have us, InuYasha, don't forget." Miroku Said. "We'll protect the village.

"InuYasha, no one came to the village before and I don't think no one will tonight."

"He's here!" InuYasha pointed to the man in the corner.

"That doesn't make a difference. We have Miroku, Sango and Kirara." Kagome said as she looked at him.

"I can fight too, you know." Sesshomaru spoke up from the corner.

"Keh! Like you'll do anything."

"You're saying that I..."

"InuYasha please! Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Calm down or I will say it." Kagome started to get agitated. InuYasha started to pace back and forth.

"It's too early for an argument anyway." Kikyo said and she cradles her child. He yawned. Shippo and Sango sat there silently, watching silently. InuYasha Continued to pace while Kagome tried to calm him. Miroku was getting a migraine and Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.

"And this is why I don't hang around people." Sesshomaru said as he got up. "I need air."

"What is up your ass."

"Well, you pacing back and forth is really quite annoying."

"Then don't look at me."

"Oh boy." Miroku sighed.

"You'll probably do the same thing if you were in my pants, but that will never happen since you are a heartless bastard."

"hold you tongue half breed, or I will kill you now, in front of everyone."

"Keh, you can't. Remember what I said."

"Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of the Elemental Blade.

Miroku got up with his staff. Whack! Whack!

"What the fuck was that for bouzo." InuYasha rubbed his head.

"That was some nerve you have, monk." Sesshomaru rubbed his head also.

"You two stop this stop this nonsense. You're acting like children."

"I'll stop if he stop acting like an ass!"

"Me? I was the one who was about to leav. You're the one who is acting like an ass."

Whack! Whack! "I warned you."

"Ok monk. Now you are getting on my nerves." Sesshomaru rubbed his head again.

"I am simply trying to stop this dispute."

"But you didn't have to hit me bouzo! You should have hit him!" InuYasha pointed a finger at Sesshomaru.

"Me? You should have hit him!"

"I'll conked you two again if you two don't stop."

"Oh no you do!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru yelled in unison.

Every one watched on the sidelines while the three men bicker back and forth. Kagome was getting really agitated. There was one way to end this. "Sit boy!"

"Miroku, sit down and be quite." Kikyo glared at him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at the heap in front to him. "Yes, InuYasha. Gravel at my feet."

InuYasha spat out the dirt out of his mouth. "As if!" He got up and but he was sat again.

"InuYasha, stop!"

He spat out the dirt again. "He started it!"

"Me?"

"See."

"Both of you started it! If you would mind you business and he kept his comment to himself you wouldn't be on the ground right now.

"_All right, Kagome_!" Sango and Kikyo mentally cheered.

"And you!" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. "You keep your comment to yourself!"

"You can't tell me what to do, wench." His was fuse already short.

Sango got up and punched him in the jaw. "Don't talk to Kagome like that way! What she said was true, you jackass!"

"That's five you have to pay for." He said as he got up and left.

"Five?" Miroku said as he watch her sit down again.

"I'll tell you later."

Outside "_Damn her. Does she always seem to punch people_." He rubbed his jaw. All those time he got punched by her, he was surprised he didn't get a bruise. But they still hurt like hell. He saw Kaede walk toward him. 

"May I have a word with ye?" He nodded his head.

"I have done some research and found out something."

"Go on."

"This person who cursed ye was either a sorceress or witch."

"I could have told you that."

"Don't be too hasty. This curse is very different and very powerful. The person who cursed you can only reverse it."

"Is there something you can do?"

"No. There is nothing Kagome or I can do. Our powers combined is nothing to the power this person has. If you want to change back, I suggest you change that attitude of yours. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." She said as she walked away.**

* * *

Q/A: ...**

**Note: **Anyone wants to name Miroku and Kikyo's child? First name I get will be his name! I also was bored when I wrote this. I hope you find this amusing.

R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you again for the reviewed: MirokuLuvr, Lord Destroyer, Zoe, ShadowStar2, & Nightfall2525! (Kisses everyone's feet who reviewed) I am stressed again so I'll just type this chapter today. Expect two chapters over the weekend. Answers are down below. God, I hate skewl...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. Man, I am getting tired of saying this but I have to...**

* * *

Chapter 23: The New Moon**

It was day now and InuYasha still was restless. Everyone decided to get some air and not lounge around. Shippo and Sango were bored and decided to play a prank on a certain someone. He was sitting underneath a tree, In deep thought. "_I came here for nothing._" He couldn't go back either or he will certainly be killed. "_Damn you witch! You should have told me!_" He was staring blankly at the ground until felt cold water being dumped on him. He looked up to see Shippo and Sango in the tree above him, laughing. "What was that for!" He demanded

Kirara helped them down as they laughed their heads off. "Well we were bored and you looked bumbed out, so..." Sango managed to say between each laugh. He just glared at them and left. Sango chased after him.

"It was just a joke."

"That wasn't a joke!" He just turned and walked away from her but she still was at his side.

"You need to lighten up. Have some fun for once."

"Humph."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Does that make you feel better?" Her voice started to rise.

"..."

"Are you even listening?!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Then say something!"

He stopped. "Don't you do it again!!!"

"Fine I won't! Hopefully the water will cool you down a bit!" She turned around and walked away "_Jackass_."

At Night 

"I would never of thought that the two brothers are actually human for one night." Miroku whispered to Kikyo. She nodded as Yuske slept in her arms.

Shippo heard of course. "That's right! No teeth, no claws, and no heightened abilities! That makes one of the strongest tonight!"

"Fat chance, runt." InuYasha said as he made an attempt to capture him.

"Falsehood. I can simply kill you in one swipe with my Tokijin. He said as he sat in the opposite corner form Inuyasha. He was still mad at the incident from earlier.

"Don't forget Kirara, Shippo." Sango said as she petted her. Mizu, Faia, and Denkou were with too. (Kirara's kittens) Both of the brothers had their arms crossed and were glaring at each other.

"Let the staring contest begin." Someone said. Silence fell. Sango was still angry at you know who. She watches them as they gave each other dirtier looks. "_Both stubborn and short fuses. What else do they have in common?_" Hours passed and Kagome fell asleep. This made InuYasha more nervous than ever. Soon Shippo, Kirara, Mizu, Denkou, and Faia fell asleep. Sango placed them in a corner, which was a sight indeed.

"Cute, aren't they?" Miroku whispered.

"Yes, they are." Kikyo feel asleep against Miroku. Miroku looked at the two sitting in their respective corners. Both of them not enjoying each other's company/ "Will you two stop?"

"No, let them. At least they are not arguing." Sango replied. None of them even budged.

"I guess you're right." He relaxed and closed his eyes. Every one drifter to sleep leaving two stubborn people awake. It was around midnight when the "Battle" Shifted. Both seem to have heavy eyes, then finally one of them spoke.

"It seems to me, that you are getting tired little brother."

"Keh, not like I am the only one."

"You have to fall sleep some time."

"Yeah but I can stay up. I done this before and I can do it again. Unlike you, this is new experience for you."

"are you saying I can't stay up? Humph, I can stay up longer than you half breed."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

Silence. Seconds turned to minuets and minutes turned to hours. Their eyes were really heavy and they started to nod. Finally both closed their eyes. It was for a minuet when they both felt a presence coming toward them.

"_A demon._" InuYasha got up not trying to wake up anyone. "Dammit! Not now!" He ran out.

"_This presence seems familiar._" Sesshomaru ran out after him. They saw nothing. "No weapons?"

"The Tetsusiaga won't transform for me tonight. It is better off with Kagome." They both squinted their eyes in the dark night. Sesshomaru unsheathed his elemental Blade. "_Who is it_?" Both stood ready.

"Must have been a false alarm." InuYasha said as he cracked his neck. Then suddenly a shadowed figure leaped in front of them from the trees.**

* * *

Q/A:**  
**1.** When will their relation bloom? Well, I hate to say it, but not yet but try to bare with me. I have plans. There will be most likely a sequel to this one unless I think of something different.

**Note: **Thank You LD For the name Suggestions! The name of their child will be Yuske (like I said, the first name I get would be his name)! Another thing, I just wanted to try a Miroku/Kikyo pairing for once. I had never have thought of them together until now. I am not a big fan of Kikyo myself (sorry Kikyo fans...) but I wanted to try something different.

R&R! I thrive on reviews ven if it's just one!


	24. Chapter 24

Man, I am on a roll! I don't have to explain myself.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you and you know it!**

* * *

Chapter 24: An Unwanted Guest**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Who would of thought we would be meeting again, Sesshomoru."

"You said my name wrong you mangy cat." Sesshomaru recognized his voice. "_I knew it_."

"Who the fuck is this?!" InuYasha tried to see the figure in the dark. "And why is he here?!"

"He's a nobody." Sesshomaru said as he got ready. "_Damn these human eyes! You can barely see things out here."_ "Go away. You are not welcomed here."

"You have a lot of guts for a _human_." He said as he stepped forward, hoping to spook him. None of them ever faltered a bit.

"Who the fuck is this?" InuYasha balled his hands in to fists.

"A nobody who doesn't belong here." He voice started to get dangerous.

"I am Mouku. I am a Tiger youkai from the east. I have been traveling for a bit and I was wondering if I can stay here for a bit?"

"Go away before I chop your tail off."

"Boy, are we cranky right now." Mouko said.

"_What is up with him? Why does he have a grudge against the this guy?_" InuYasha decided to speak up. "Why should we trust you?"

"Stay out of this." Sesshomaru stated as he raised his sword higher. "_I know why is he here too._"

"You don't even live here! You can't tell me what the fuck to do!" InuYasha screamed at his brother.

"He nothing but a mangy cat trying too." Sesshomaru was cutted off as Mouko rushes toward them. They didn't see him coming and was pushed to the ground. He stopped right in front of the figure who just appeared in the doorway.

"Will you guy keep it..." Sango said as she saw a man appear in front of her.

"Sango, My Flower! I didn't know you were here!"

"Mouko?" she choked out as he grabbed her hands.

"Yes it is."

"_I didn't know my ass_." Sesshomaru got up and raised his sword once more. "Go away."

InuYasha got up. "You know him too?!"

"Yes, I do? I didn't know he would be turning up. What is going on?"

"That damn cat won't leave."

"I was simply stating that I needed shelter for a bit. I didn't know you were here."

"You probably followed us here!" Sesshomaru pointed an accusing finger.

Mouko turned and looked him in the face. "I did no such thing. I am wanderer and a happen to stumble upon this nice village."

"Liar."

"Sesshomaru, you would have felt his presence. I would have too."

"Even Sango agrees with me!" He surprised her by embracing her with a hug.

InuYasha shook his head. "_I guess he is not a threat with her here_." "I'm going to bed. We'll deal with this shit later on." He headed in.

"Yes, I agree and leave this place."

"Sesshomaru, don't be too harsh."

"No Sango. I don't want to cause any trouble. If am unwanted here, then I'll go somewhere else. But I'll be back to see you later on."

Sesshomaru snorted.

"I'll see you soon!" He jumped in to the trees.

"Yeah good riddance and don't come back!" Sesshomaru called after him. He turned around to see Sango mad. "What?"

"Why did you scare him away?"

"I didn't do a thing. He started it."

"Right you jack ass! It is always his fault!" She punched him in the jaw before turning on her heel and went inside.

He shook his head as he got up and dusted himself off. "_I don't know what are you playing but I will find out, you mangy cat._" He rubbed his jaw and went inside.**

* * *

Q/A: ...**

**Note: **What do you think? Mouku know where they are staying. I bet you are wondering what is going to happen and I'm not telling.

R&R! About 20 more reviews and I made my goal!


	25. Chapter 25

A-F45: Hi and many thanks to the people who reviewed: Nightfall2525, ShadowStar21, raven-999, purplepeopleeater, rabbitstime, wolfdogcat41, and MirokuLuvr! Its Friday! (Cheers!) And as I promised, here are the two chapters I have promised.

Mouko: I wonder if she is on typing frenzie. (Itches head)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 25: It's Time**

A few days past since that night. Mouko would show up everyday and follow Sango around, leaving a certain someone disapointment. Mouko got to know everyone in the village and caught a few girls' attention. It was mid afternoon and kagome, Kikyo and Sango was sittin in the front of the hut. Mouko went away for a bit, InuYasha and Sesshomaru was out hunting. The girls were just chatting about random things but Sango was mostly quiet. Kagome and Kikyo gave each other a look and nodded.

"So Sango, When will you settle down?" Kikyo asked, catching her offf guard.

"I don't know. When I find the right man."

"How about Mouko. He seems to like you a lot.. "kagome piped up.

"You noticed." Sango blushed. "I don't know. He's cute but he needs to stop calling me things like flower."

"Oh, come on." Kikyo stared at her. Yuske started to get restless. She headed inside to put him to sleep.

"I know, but there is something strange about him."

"Like what?" Kagome got up and stretched.

"I don't know Kagome. It seems like he is hiding something."

"Mysterious too. That what makes him more intrigueing. Well, goodluck. I just hope you'll be happy to whoever you choose to be with."

"Thanks Kagome." Sango replied. Kagome stepped a few steps and yipped. Sango rushed to her side and took hold of her. "Kagome!"

"I think its time." She breathed hard.

"Miroku! Kaede! Kikyo! Help!" All three of them came out rushing and helped her inside.

"Miroku, get some towels." Kaede said as she helped Kagome layed down. "We need need to tell InuYasha. Sango got find him."

Sango rushed out. "Kirara, I need you!" Kirara transformed and mew something to her kittens before they took off in to the sky.

Somewhere Deep in the Forest 

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were out. They were angry with each other as usuall. They had a couple of wild boar and a load of fish. Of course, most of it was from InuYasha. As they walked he boasted his head off with his catch. Sesshomaru followed silently. InuYasha turned around and saw him lagging.

"What? That fish to heavy to carry?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his state. "Of course not. What makes you think that I can't carry this."

"Your too slow. What's up your ass."

"Why would you want to know." He looked away, bored.

"You're not chewing my ass."

"I just don't feel like argueing right now. I have other things to deal with beside arueing with you. " He got used to it by know, anyway.

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow ans knew what was he thinking about. "It's about that tiger." InuYasha continued to walk.

"It's none of your concern I said." He snapped at him.

"_Bullseye..._" "If you aska me, I don't trust the bastard. Keh, he's nothing but a show off who want's a piece off ass. The whole damn village won't stop talking about him."

"True. It's getting annoying." He muttered. "_It just makes me want to rip of his tail and shove it down his throught._"

"But Sango seems to like him."

"You noticed." Sesshomaru clenched his teeth.

"He's up to something."

"I told her. She doesn't listen."

"She'll never listern especially you."

"I'll make her listen." He darkly said.

"Good luck. She's pretty subborn. Wait..." He motioned his hand to stop and looked in the air. "_Kirara and sango?_" They waited for a bit.

Kirara landed and Sango gracefull slide off of her. "InuYasha, it kagome! She..."InuYasha ran before she finished her sentence. She hopped on Kirara once more and reached out her hand. "Are you coming or not?" Sesshomaru thought for a bit before taking her hand and climbed on. "Hold on she cried. Sesshomaru almost fell when they took off. "I said hold on."

"Well, how could I hold on to something when I have the damn fish!" He managed to grabbed her shoulder with his other hand.

"You should have left it."

"And listen to the half breed all night? I don't think so." she shook her head as they crossed the sky.

InuYasha arrived at the village and dropped his load. "Kagome? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she just.." Miroku tried to calm him down. InuYasha just pushed him out of the way. Sango and Sesshomaru arrived shortly after. When they arrived, Sango yelled at him for getting her smelling like fish and He was yelling at her that he had to hold on soemthing. She just pushed him off of Kirara and ran to Miroku.

"How's Kagome?"

"She's fine we just have to wait now."**

* * *

Q/A: None for now, I guess unless I skipped someone...**

**Note: **You know what this means!

R&R! About 10 more reviews and I made my goal! Man, I am so close...


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Mouko: A-F45 is making me say her stuff for this chapter. She's just too lazy to do it herself right now (sigh). Again she thanks her reviewer and she just wishes that you guys continue to review. Ok, on with the fic... (sigh) 

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own InuYasha and neither do you. But unfortunatley she owns me and makes me look bad in this story which... (gets hit in the head with a frying pan) Ok, I'll shut up.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Waiting**

Sango was sitting outside. Her head was resting on her knees. Miroku was leaning against the doorway while Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed. It was night and they waited for hours. Shippo was worried and kirara was silent too.

"Will be she be alright?"

"Yes she will shippo. You'll see." She ruslted his hair. It was silence once more. Sango sighed. The silence was making her edgy. "I can't take this anymore. I need to be in there." Miroku piped up. "But you know you can't the way InuYasha is right now. It's already heptic in there as it is."

"I know but I want to help."

"but what could you do."

"I don't know." She turned around with her face down. "I feel so useless right now."

Sesshomaru watched her as she started to pacee back and forth. He seemed a little distressed himself, since he will be an uncle soon. He wasn't angry or disgusted but seemed a bit joyed. Miroku went inside to check but was instantly thrown out. "so much for that idea." He said. Sango was still pacing around muttering random things. Sesshomaru walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Please stop." With his cold stare not helping a bit.

"How can I when my best friend is I there?"

"you should listen to your own advice, don't worry. She'll be fine."

"but can I do?"

"you wait. Kagome has your support, and I know she can get through this."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because I know so."

He said as he let her go. She turned around with a soft expression. "Thank you."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just threw Miroku out and was in a frenzy. It's been hours.

"Kagome, push" Kaede said tiredly.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can Kagome.If I can go through this then so can you." Kikyo said as she got a couple more towels.

"Where's inuyasha? Did he leave me?"

"No I didn't I am right here." He came and grabbed her hand. "Kagome it will be fine." Another contraction came and she squeezed the hell out of his hand_. "The sooner this baby is out, the better._"

"Kagome push!"

She did once more.

"Come one I can see the head! Come on just one more!"

I-I can't"

"Yes you can my love." InuYasha kissed her forehead. "You defeated Naraku and I know this is nothing to him."

A shirek was heard and then silence. A cry pirced the silence as Kaede clean the newborn baby. "Gongradulations. It's a girl." She cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. Kagome looked at her new daughter.

"My baby girl. My sweet baby girl." Kagome said as she started to cradle her. "inuyahsa, she looks like you." She had his ears, hair and eyes. InuYasha was speechless. There in his mate's hand was his child. He wanted to run out and howl. "Wanna hold her?"

He took her and looked at Kagome. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. What should we name her, daddy?"

"I don't know."

Kagome giggled. "She needs a name. How's about Sakura?"

"He kissed Kagome. "Sakura, my pup."**

* * *

Q/A: Same as the last chapter, unless she forgot to answer one..**

**Note:** She said that this chapter was crap and that she ran out of ideas. She said that she hopes that you didn't find this chapter a bit disurbing for you. Man, when am I going to show up again? I am after all, one of the cutest guys in this story and will be forever! (Rakes a hand through his hair.) Man, I look good.

She wants you to R&R (sigh).


	27. Chapter 27

Mouko: Hi again. A-F45 has a lot of homework to type up so she forced me (gets hit in the head with a history book) I mean, asked me to do the disclaimer again. (reads an index card) She thanks the reviewers who reviewed. She has a special treat for you. Since she has 99 reviews, which is near 100 and she knows that she'll make it. She wants to celebrate by making a quadruple post. Not a douple, not a triple but a quadruple post. (Sighs and stops reading) Oh god, what is she up too?

A-F45: Damn straight I am making a quadruple post! Damn, hell, A$$!

**Disclaimer:** She doen't own InuYasha and neither do you. Can I go now? (Gets hit in the head by a chemistry book) I guess not.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Secret Place**

Kikyo emerge for the hut and stood in the doorway. "Well, is she ok?" Sango piped up.

Kikyo nodded. "It's a girl. It's ok to go in now." She turned around. "Congradulations Sesshomaru. You're an uncle now."

He was speechless. "I'm an uncle." He muttered.

"Come on, let's see her!" Sango grabbed his arm and rushed in.

Kagome looked up and saw them. "Hi."

"Hi Kagome." Sango knelt down and saw them. "I'm sorry, if I couldn't help I just..."

"Shh. You did. You help get InuYasha." Kagome smiled.

"What's her name? Can I hold her?"

"Her name is Sakura and yes." Kagome handed her Sakura.

She smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha. "She looks a lot like you."

"Yep! She my pup." He did a truphant pose as he was sitting.

Sesshomaru looked over Sango shoulder. "But she has her mother's face."

"Wanna hold her?"

"Don't give my pup to that bastard. He'll drop her or worst kill her!" Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha, please not too loud."

"I won't drop her." Sesshomaru gently took Sakura from her. "See, like I said..." He couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "You'll be a sight to see when you grow up." It was silent for a bit but was disturbed when a burst off wind blew. Mouko was standing in the door. Inuyasha started to growl.

"Oh." Mouko looked at Sesshomaru. "I-I-I d-didn't know I was intruding a joyous event that was being held. I'll just be on my way."

"Get the fuck out." Inuyasha growled darkly. Sesshomaru gave Sakura back to Kagome. "You know damn well you are not wanted here at this moment."

"I apologize I was..." He looked down to see Sango. "Sango! I was looking all over for you." He stepped closer and received a blow to the head.

"Step any closer and you'll lose your head." Inuyasha stood infront of everybody. He started to growl louder. And extended his claws longer.

"_Like a demon, being all possesive._"

"Please Mouko. We don't want trouble. Wat outside and I'll join you in a bit." Sango said as she looked up at him.

"Fine." He bolted out the hut without saying another word.

Kaede came in after cleaning up. "Who was that?" No one answered. "I see. Dear Kagome needs rest now. You can tell she's been through a lot." She pushed them outside.

"Damn cat! What is he playing at? He should know better." Sesshomaru fumed.

Sango didn't know what to say. "Maybe his costums ae different?" She silently said.

"Bullshit! You damn know as much as I do that he knows! Every demon knows that! If he touches my niece, he'll feel my wrath. Whoa!" Sesshomaru was pushed to the ground.

"Sango! Come I must show you something!" Mouko was infront of Sango. He genlty lead her away from him.

"But what about him?" She looked back at him.

"I don't think he'll mind." Mouko said without looking back.

Sesshomaru spat out the dirt from his mouth and saw them walk away. "You're pushing your luck pussy cat!" He said to their retreating froms, hoping he heard him. Kirara hissed at Sesshomaru as she passing by him. "I wasn't alking about you. I was talking about _him_." She stopped and looked up at him as he got up and dusted himself off. "I don't trust him one bit especially when he is around your master." Kirara nodded at the motion. "You agree too? At least I am not the only one who thinks that. You're not bad, for a cat." He said as he walked away. Kirara followed him and mewed.

"Where's you kittens?"

She jumped on his shoulder. "I guess a mother needs a brake once in a while." He walked in the same direction as Mouko and Sango went. "Let's go see what are they up too, shall we?"

In the Forest  
Mouko lead her deeper in the forest never decreasing his pace. "Mouko, where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see, my flower."

"Can you please slow down a bit and stop calling me that."

"Sorry. But your beauty is so noticable. I can not help myself." They walked abit more. He finally let go of her hand. "Sango please cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it is a surprise. I will tell them when to open them."

She closed her eyes. He moved some bushes around. "Now open them!" She oped them and she was amazed.

"I didn't know that a place exsisted around here?" Many types of flowers that she had never seen before in her life surrounded a small pond. The moon relfected against the suface of the pond making the flowers glow with wonder. She wonder inside.

**

* * *

Q/A: She says that she'll answer the Kikyo issue in the sequel. I guess you have to wait...**

**Note:  
**A-F45: I know LD that you got the name for YYH. I like that show besides DBZ and other anime. I used a japanese-english on line dictionary to get my character names. I go to freedict .com to do that. That is how I got the name, Mouko. (Mouko nods.) I also am going to use names from video games soon.

Mouko: Why can't you tell them now?! They think I am mean and stupid! Why can't you tell them now?! I want justice! (gets hit in the head with a pre-calc book) ow...

A-F45: They'll find out in the end...

Mouko: (sigh) R&R. She knows that she'll make it. Just one more...


	28. Chapter 28

Mouko: There is nothing to say here. Here is chapter 28. (Sigh)

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own InuYasha and niether do you (sigh)**

* * *

Chapter 28: An Alliance Of Some Sort**

Sesshomaru was having trouble seeing in the dark. "Kirara, which way did they went?" she sniffed the air and motioned him and a direction with a mew. "I don't believe she went away from the village in this time of night with a bastard like him." Kirara mewed once more.

The Secret Place  
Sango looked at the flowers as Mouko sat down on a rock. "This is where I've been staying. It's so peaceful here."

"How did you find this place?"

"I don't remember. I just happen to stumble upon this place. That's all." He motioned her to sit down with him so she did. "The moon has some magic at his place. It seems like it is doing it's magic too well." Mouko looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are so bueatiful, just like the moon, beaming with life yet its holds a mystery."

She blushed. She looked away and saw a deer drinknig in the pond. "Look." She breathed. Mouko looked at it and back at her again. He gently took her hands

"Sango I want to know you more." He closed in the gab between them but she moved her head away. He ended up kissing her cheek.

Sesshomaru heard voices "_It must be them. They must be around here somewhere._" Kirara leaped from his shoulde and landed on a tree brach. She motioned him to climb. He jumped and grabbed the lowest branch and started to climb with difficuly. "This would be easier if I was a youkai." When he got up to where Kirara was he saw them. "_This is perfect. Now we wait._"

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that you got me off guard. She turned her head away from him.

"Sorry." He cupped his hand under chin and genlty turned her head toward him. "I promise I won't do it again." She looked up in his eyes but this time they where a different color. They weren't purple anymore, but the where gold.

"Your eyes, they're..."

"What about my eyes." He looked deeper into hers.

"They're..."

"Yes, my princess. Look in to my eyes." He edged his face closer to hers. "You eyes are beautiful too..."

Sesshomaru watched as he got close. Kirara started to growl. He didn't like what was happening. He scooted closer.

"Look deeper in my eyes, my princess." Mouko was so close he could feel her breath on his chin. He was about to do it again but...

Sesshomaru leaned forward but he lost his balance and fell. Mouko looked up. "_Someone is here. How come I didn't hear them?_"

Sango snapped out of her state. "What happened? Was I asleep?" Mouko got up. "Someone is here."

"Shit!" Sesshomaru heard Mouko come closer. He held his breath. Mouko listen for a bit. "Must have been an animal." Mouko turned around and walked back to Sango. Sesshomaru released his breath slowly as Kirara landed on top off him.

"I must be going back. I bet everyone is geetting worried." Sango got up.

"Please stay a bit longer."

"I can't. My friends are probably looking for me. Plus, It's late and I am tired. She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. Maybe tommarrow." She said as she walked away once more.

"Ok." He said with a sad face.

"Goodnight, Mouko."

"Goodnight, my flower." He watched her leave.

Sesshomaru heard her coming and hid himselfas she walked by. He waited until she was out of sight. "Good, now we just walk back to the village but it's late and demons are out." Kirara transforma and pawed the ground for him to get on. Once he did she dashed in the forest and ran away from Sango. "Um, she's that way?" Kirara growled in annoyance as she strated to make a U-turn. "Oh I see. She'll believe that we are looking for her Boogd one." Kirara nodded as she approched her.

"Kiara?" Sango said as Kirara stopped in front of her. "And Sesshomaru? What are you two doing out here?"

"What do you think what we are doing? Your cat got worried because you ran off with _him_! Let's go back."

"Ok" She hopped on Kirara and kirara started to walk.

"What the hell did he want?" Sesshomaru said as he tried to cover himself up.

"He wanted to show me something." She yawned.

"Humph."

She ignored him. "_His eyes were different before a blacked out. I must've fallen a sleep..._" She yawned again and leaned against Sesshomaru's back.

"Sango, we're almost..." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned to see her fast sleep as she snuggled her head closer to him. They arrived at the village and with some difficulty he managed to carry her to the hut. He genlt placed her down. And walked away. He sat down leaned against the doorframe and looked at Sango one more before drifting off to sleep.**

* * *

Note:** What do you think? She wanted to shift the mood a bit. She hopes that you guys like it... 


	29. Chapter 29

The witch: Hi, it's me! There can't be a celebartion with out me, right?! Mouko is a little busy right now (hears splash of water) so I will continue for him! Of, couse, here is another chapter! Wee! Man I am so hyper right now.

**Disclaimer:** A-F45 does not own Inuyasha and niether do you. She does own me which I am very happy because with out me, there wouldn't be this fic, Right?!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Ember to Blaze**

It was morning ans Sango strected as she woke up "_He must have carried me..._" . She blushed as she remembered falling asleep. She turned her head to see him asleep in the doorway. "_And he even sleeps like Inuyasha too._" She managed to get out with out waking him up. She made her way to where Kagome was. She was feeding Sakura. "Good morning Kagome."

"Morning Sango." She turned her head to See Inuyasha fast asleep against the wall. They both giggled. "sango would you watch Sakura for me so I can bath later on."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. Inuyasha was awake all night and I don't want to disturb him right now. He was too excited to sleep. He was bragging on how strong she was and how much better he is then his brother. Sango shook her head.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone. I'll see you in a bit. She walked out to see Miroku with Yuske. "I take it she wanted a break right."

"Yep." He bounced yuske on his knee. "I bet InuYasha is happy. When Yuske and Sakura grow up a bit, they can be playmates.

"Hopefully, Yuske doesn't pick up your dirty habit."

Miroku grinned. "Him? I don't see him doing that?" He said innocently. She shook her head. "_Most likely will too._" Kikyo came up to them and sat next to Miroku.

"Hi Sango. Mouko has been looking fro you. I bumped into him not that long ago."

"What did you tell him?"

"You were a sleep."

"Did he did anything to you?" miroku said with concern. "I don't trust him not after he did last night."

"No he didn't do nothing. He simply bowwed and walked away."

"He's not bad." Sango said ahs she looked into her lap. "He said he didn't know."

"He's a demon. He should of sniffed him out." There was silence. Shippo came.

"Why can't I hold Sakura yet?"

Miroku laughed. "Because he is afraid that you might drop her."

"But I won't!"

"It ok. He would let someone touch her either." Kikyo smiled.

Shippo lighten up a bit. "Ok! But I still want to hold her!"

"Don't worry shippo. You will soon."

FlashBack  
"Daddy, will mom be alright?"  
"Yes, my son she will."  
"But I want to help mommy."  
"You are too young still. But you will grow in time."  
"But what can I do for now?"  
"We wait. As long as your mother has our support, she can get through this."  
"Ok." A young Sesshomaru took his father's hand. "I can't wait to be an older brother!" He said as they walked throught the door. 

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. He met up with five pair of eyes staring at him. Mizu, Faia, Denkou, and Kirara were in his lap while Fubuki was staring at him. "What do all want?" Everyone chirp/mewed. He started to stretch while everyone got off his lap. He got up and looked to see her gone. "I guess you bother me instead when she is not here."

Outside  
Mouko was walking around the village enjoing the sun. He was told that Sango was still asleep so he decided to wait. He strolled around until he encountered a person he didn't like "Good morning Sesshomoru." He glared. 

"It Sesshomaru and you know it." He glared back. "Go away you mangy cat. You're not wanted here." All the animale surrounded Sesshomaru's back.

"I see you have a little gang with you."

"It's their choice they want to follow. No go away and never return."

"You can't tell me what to do. Besides I am waiting for my princess to wake up."

"Your princess?"

"Yes, _my_ princess. Who elses?"

"She's not yours nor anyones."

"She will be mine soon. You'll see.

"What make you so sure."

"You're so heartless that she needs to be nurtured. She can't be hanging around a person like you who doesn't care about no one." Mouko started to sound dangerous.

"After that stunt you pulled last night, coming near my niece, I don't think she'll like you." Sesshomaru matched his tone. "I'm just protecting her from trash like you."

"So you do have a heart somewhere." He was bored. "You royalty are all the same. Everything below is trash."

"Humph. Royalty or not, I still will think you are a low life. Now go bother someone somewhere else before you'll lose your tail."

"You have a mouth on you today. I bet you can't even back up that statement, _Sesshomoru_. You are nothing but a _ningen._"

"I maybe a ningen, but..." he unseathed his sword, "I can still cut off your tail and make you eat it!"

"As if. I can shred you to bits before you do!" Mouko flexed his claws.**

* * *

Note: **Uh oh! You know what this means ladies and Gents! I can see the future and it doesn't look so good. Well, I have to help A-F45 for a bit since she wants Mouko to take a bath (hears Mouko scream for help again). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Celebration is almost over...(Dissapeares)


	30. Chapter 30

The Witch: It's me again! I managed to help A-F45 with Mouko's bath. (Sees Mouko all clean)

Mouko: (has a towel wrapped around him and dragging his tail) I hate water and you know it!

The Witch: I know! Ok now for the disclaimer so I can curse/help more people!

**Disclaimer:** A-F45 doesn't own Inuyasha and niether to you. He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Anger**

Miroku, Kikyo, Shippo and Sango was talking when the heard a crash. Miroku bolted up and grabbed his staff. He saw people running from the two fighting. Kirara was tranformed and was protecting her three while Fubuki was in the air. Mouko and Sesshomaru were at each other's throats. Mouko had his hand around Sesshomaru's and was in the air while Sesshomaru had his sword against his. "Stop this right now!"

"He started it!" They both said darkly.

Sango was behind Miroku. "You two?!" they both looked at each other. Mouko dropped Sesshomaru with a thud and ran to Sango. Miroku put his staff in the way.

"Believe me." She was speechless.

Miroku didn't waver. "Back away." Mouko looked at him in the eyes. "Monk, do you have something to do?"

Mirkou lowered his staff" Yes I do..." He said monotonously and slowly walked away. Mouko grabbed her hand, "please believe me. He was the first one who withdrew a weapon. I was in a matter of protecting myself."

"Is this true."

"Yes but, he was the fisrt one to attack." Sesshomaru wipped his mouth.

"Sango..." He looked into her eyes. "Believe me..." His eyes changed color again. Her mind went black again. Kirara growled. Mouko let go of her hand and stepped away.

Sango looked angry. "Are you sure."

"Yes."

"you are actually going to believe this cat!"

Sango walked up to him and punch him in the jaw. "He didn't do nothing! It was most likey your fault!"

Sesshomaru got up and sheathed his sword. "Fine! Believe this bastard!" He looked up at Mouko. "You may have won this time, Mouko but it won't happen again." Sesshomaru turned around and walked into the forest.

Sango snapped out. "What happened? Where is Sesshomaru?"

"You took care of it. He is mad because you made him admit his wrongdoing. Come let's go." Mouko appeared at her side.

"I can't leave now. I have to do something. Later on."

"you can't put it aside."

"Sorry, I can't." she shook her head. "I have to watch Sakura."

"Oh."

"But later maybe when I am up for a walk. I am not so sure."

"Then I'll see you tommarrow." He jumped to the trees and left."

In the Forest  
Sesshomaru walked whereever his feet carried him He ended up where Mouko took Sango last night. He climbed a tree and layed back. "_Why did Miroku leave? He was determined for a bit then it was as if he was in a trance._" He rubbed his jaw. "_Damn. Tha's 6 she's done that to me_. _But this time it was as if it was empty, it held no anger in to it. He is manipulating her some how and I will find out._ _He is going to pay for messing with me._" He closed his eyes for a mid-morning nap.

Somewhere Else in the Forest  
Mouko walked for a bit, but stopped when he heard someone following him. "Who goes there." A child came out. "It's just a kid. Look leave me right now, I need to think." The child didn't budge a bit. "Are you even listening to me?" The child nodded. "Then why are you still you here?"

"You are full of anger right now Try to clam down."

"Why should I listen to a child like you."

"Looks can be decieving." The chils changed in to a woman.

"Who are you?" He got ready.

"I am Shida. Nice to meet you Mouko."

"How do you know me?"

"I know a lot of things that you don't know. I know why are you mad."

"Humph! As if.."

"You are mad at Sesshomaru."

Mouko stopped. "He needs to deal with it."

"What do you expect from a former demon? He has been through a lot, you know."

"Like I care about _him_." He smirked "I suppose you know who was the one who cursed him."

"Yep."

"Then who?"

"Me." Shida said.**

* * *

Note:  
**The Witch: That was your treat for being nice people. The 100th review thingy is to a close. Now, I must bid you farewell right now. 

Mouko: Yeah! Everyone leave, so I can get dressed!

The Witch: Don't be a spoiled sport. I bet all you girls don't mind. (snaps fingers)

Mouko: Well I do! (Looks down to see the towel gone) Hey! (Runs to LD's Room trying to hide himself)

The Witch: Ciao! And make sure you R&R!!! Review! Review! Review! (disapears)


	31. Chapter 31

The witch: She wants to thank everyone who reviewed! Here are another couple chapters for who ever likes this story... Oh yeah, in the last chapter, A-F45 hid her name somewhere in the open. If you like to think, you have to do some researching to find out what is her name. Man, I love games. (Hint: Freedict . com)

**Disclaimer:** A-F45 doesn't own Inuyasha and niether to you.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Unexpected Warning**

He just stared at her. It was silent until he finally came up with something to say. "So you are the one who cursed that pompus. Why?"

"That is classified information."

"If you are so powerful to bring the lord of the west down, can you make Sango like me?"

"Sorry I can't. It is up to them to make that decion." She started to float away. "Mouko. I am here to give you a warning. Stop from what you are doing and leave this place before you end up suffering the consequences."

"What? Why should I listen to you?"

"She's not the one."

"She is! And you are not stopping me from being reunited with my princess! I bet Sesshomoru put you up to this!"

"Believe what you want to believe but heed my warning before you end up suffering more you more than you already have." With that, she left.

At the Village  
Sango was outside with Sakura while Kagome went to bath. Sakura was fast asleep. Fubuki came up and sat next to her. "I don't know who should I believe? Mouko seems so nice but Sesshomaru saya he shouldn't be trusted." Fubuki chirped. "They really do hate each other. If that happens again, I don't know what they'll do. May be kill each other." 

InuYasha came out yawning. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went to bath while you slept. Kirara is with her. Now, how was you sleep?" He shrugged. "Well that's what you get for staying up all night."

"Hey, I had to protect my family. I didn't stay up for nothing."

"But Kagome said you were to excited to sleep..."

"Keh. She didn't want to tell you that I don't trust that tiger especially what he did last night. He is up to something. She probably said that because she doesn't want to find out." He sat next to her and stroked his daughter's head."So when are you going to settle down and have pups of your own?"

"When if find the right person. Why?"

He shrugged. "There are plenty of men in this village."

"Sango laughed. "They're probably afraid of me, Inuyasha. Thanks for trying."

Shippo came up. "Can I hold her now?"

"No."

"Why?" Shippo ploped himself down with his arms crossed. "No fair..." Sango genlty placed Sakura and put her in shippo's lap.

"What the..."

"Give him a chance."

Shippo wrapped his tiny arms around her so she was secured. "I'm doing it."

"Don't push your luck kid."

Shippo smiled. "She's kinda cute." Kagome came up and saw Shippo holding her. "Thank you for watching her. It seems Shippo is finally happy. Ok Shippo, it time for her to go back inside."

"Aw, can I hold again some time?'

"Ok" She brought Sakura in. Sango got up and started to walk but she grabbed her sword. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." She headed towards the woods and walked for a bit. "_Why does everyone don't like him? He's not bad but he is hiding something. He's full of mystery but so is Sesshomaru..._" She walked until she reached that secret spot from last night. "_Mouko is right about one thing. This place is peaceful._" She sat down on a rock kicked her feet in the water.

Mouko was walking and thinking about what the witch said. He heard splashing near by and decided to investigate. He snuck through the bushes and peeped through. "My princess is back but..." He remembered what the witch said earlier. Se he sat there and watched her splashed her feet in the water. She started to hum as she swished her feet. It sounded sad but beautiful at the same time.

Sesshomaru heard humming and splashing and he peeped open one eye to see Sango below in the pond. He watched her hum and kicked her feet in the water. He watched her got up and started to wad in the clear water. She started to hum another tune but it was a bit happier. He relaxed and watched her. "_Such a beautiful sound..._" She headed back to the shore and started to look around. He leaned forward and started to get suspicious. When she stopped she got undressed and waded back into the pond. He was once again mesmorized by her movement. His eyes traveled to her back where the scar was. He watched her dive underwater and came up once again. His brain was mush. "_Just perfect._" He leaned closer to get a better view but he felt a force push him forward.

Mouko watched her with hungry eyes as she bathed herself. "How can a flower like her be so sad?" I must have her now." He was about to move when he heard a thud. He saw Sango cover herself. "Who's there?" He wanted to kill who ever messed up this moment. He stood still as he headed toward the shore. She quickly got dress and grabbed her sword.****

* * *

Note:  
The Witch: She knows tigers like water, but Mouko is a special type of tiger youkai (shifty eyes). This was another chapter that she wrote when she was bored. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own InuYasha and you know that.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Uh Oh...**

Sesshomaru looked up to see who or what pushed him. It was the witch and she was giggling. "Oops!" She giggled as she vaporized in thin air. "_Damn witch!_" He got up and dusted himself off. He turned to meet up with angry eyes. He saw her hair sticking to her face and she glared death at him.

"You were peeing on me again. Where you."

He was in for it. "Well, you see I was..." She unsheathed her sword. "I won't let you go off easily this time."

"If you let me explain. I was sleeping in a tree and I happen to her you so..."

"So you watched!"

"Well sort of." He backed up a bit. "_Damn you witch. You are always getting me in to trouble._" "Um, I um..." He bolted.

"Hey get back here! I am not done with you!"

Mouko watched as She ran after him. He came out of hiding. "He's really going to pay."

"I should punish you too for watching."

"Go away and leave me be. Go bother someone else."

"How would you feel if you caught someone watching."

"I wouldn't really mind. I have nothing to hide. But if was in front of a crowd of people... hey! Stay out of my business witch!" He ran off toward the village.

She shook her head. "He's going to regret not listening to me."

Sesshomaru looked back as he ran from a certain taijiya. "_Who would of though that she looks kind of cute when she is angry._" He started to laugh.

"What so damn funny?!" She charged after him.

"Nothing." He ran faster but he couldn't lose her. He ran in the village. People stared at them as they ran around. InuYasha saw them coming toward him. A smirk grew acrossed his face as an idea popped in his head. Of course he was bored and wanted to see something happen. He stepped his foot out ans Sesshomaru tripped over. Sesshomaru dived headfirst on the ground. "You Asshole!" He coughed as he rolled.

"Oops." He walked away. Sango dove as Sesshomaru ans grabbed a handfull of his collar and conked him a several times on the head. She let go of him and got up. "And don't do it again!"

He layed there looking up at the sky. "Sango?"

"What?!"

"Did you know you look kinda cute when you are angry." He turned his face toward her with a smirk. She blushed ten shades red before turning around and walking away swiftly.

Miroku walked over and offer a hand."You're lucky that she didn't use her Hiriakitsu on you. You had is easy. No one ever gets away from her."

"I would have gotten away from her until asshole intervined." He got up and dusted himself off.

"Peeping on her, I see."

"Well sort of."

"Hm?"

"I was sleeping in a tree and she came. I would have left but that wasn't good. If I stayed she still would have caught me. Either way, I was screwed."

"But how did she catch you if you were in a tree?"

"I fell out." He lied bluntly. "_Yeah, because of that witch..._"

"If that was me, then I shouldn't have moved in ince. You need to work on your hiding skills."

"You are a bad influence, you that that monk? Miroku laughed before Sesshomaru to get back at a ceratin Hanyou.

Sango was still red. "_I can't believe he said that. I think I conked him too hard._" She wasn't paying attention that she didn't see whom see bumped in to. "Oh hi Mouko. I though you left."

He saw her face flushed. His eyes widen in anger. "_He had better not..._"

"Mouko, are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no. It's nothing. It was just my imagination." He took her hand. "Did I ever tell why I travel?"

"Um, no."

"Ok, then. Come and I shall tell you."**

* * *

Note:** Just read and find out... 


	33. Chapter 33

hi1 I am back! I used some names that I got from other anime/video games/freedict. Can you guess where did they come from?

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Mouko's Story**

Mouko took Sango outside the village. He sat dwon and she followed. "Sango do you remember where we first met?"

"Yes."

"Well you see I told you I was a wanderer. I wander the lands in search of someone."

"I thought you wanted the adventure."

"Sorry, but that was a pretty good guess. I am insearch of a close to me. Her name is Uriko."

"Was she your sister?"

"No but she was a really close friend." Sango sat there and he took a deep breath and looked to the sky. "I remebered that she had long black hair and the brownest eyes possible."

"She must have been very pretty then."

"She was. Her and I were unsepritatable until that dread day..."

FlashBack  
A maiden who had long black hair and brown eyes was alone in a garden. She twirled as flower petals danced around here. It was the afternoon ans she hummed as a person came in on her. She turned to see who it was and gave them a warm smile. "Hello Mouko. It's a baeutiful day, is it not?" 

"Yes my love but it is not as beautiful as you." He came closer and took her hand.

"Please Mouko It's not true. If I was beautiful, I would have the darkest longest hair and the greenest eyes ever seen."

"Please don't say that. You are beautiful in my eyes." He embraced her in a kiss.

After a minuet or so, she rested her head in his chest enjoying his warmth. "What if someone see us?"

"I don't care. Let them. I want everyone one to know that I love you."

"And I love you too. But you know I am betrothed to someone else, Mouko. That is the problem." She silently sobbed.

"I know." He patted her back and rested his chin on her head. "But I don't want you to marry that bast..."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see that we have a couple of lovebirds here." A man came out wearing armour. He had white hair with blue highlights. He also had icy blue eyes ever imagined. "What are you doing with my mate to be, pussy cat."

"Nothing." Mouko glared at the man.

"You better not do nothing." He directed his attention to Uriko. "You better say good bye to your pussy cat. Tonight is his last night living because tommarrow he will be excuted."

"What?! Why?!" She cried.

"Because I said so!" He laughed as he left the garden.

She looked up at Mouko. "Mouko, is this true? You know about this?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Becaues I didn't want you to worry. I want to be with you. He is going to be the lord of these lands soon."

"No. No! I won't let him do this! I won't let him kill you! Mouko, run when you still have the chance."

"No. I rather die to see you mated to another man, Uriko. I wouldn't stand living without being with you." He wispeared.

"But you'll die."

"But I'll die loving you, knowing that you love me. That is the last thing I want to have in my mind. You and only you, and not him."

"But I can't live without you. Then I'll die with you."

"What about the treaty? Your Family?"

"I don't know. I don't wan them to die too." She sobbed some more. "Why me?"

"Don't worry my love. I'll figure out something." He picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. He placed her on her bed. "Get some sleep. I know you are a bit overwhelmed right now." He turned to leave.

"Please don't go. Please stay for a bit, Mouko."

"I'll stay for a awhile." He sat down in the corner.

Hours Later 

"We're under attack!" A soilder cried out. "Protect the lords and their families!"

"Nooo!"

Mouko woke up to the sounds of screaming and saw that his love was gone. "Uriko!" He bolted outside and drew his sword. "Uriko!" He killed anybody who got in his way. He encountered the man in armour from earlier.

"Hello Mouko. Looks like everyone is dieing all around us. Oh, how I love the sound of screaming..."

"Lord Zetsumei is dead!" A soilder cried.

"You traitor!" Mouko cried as he got ready. You plan was to be lord of these lands all alone? Why kill your family, Kouji?!"

"They bug the shit out of me. Now it's time to die Mouko. After I am done with you, I'll have fun with Uriko."

"You sick Bastard!"**

* * *

Note: **I guess you have to wait the next time I update. 


	34. Chapter 34

I don't need to explain. Mouko and Shida are not here, but Fubuki is! (Flys and sits next to me) I thought of a good title after I posted the first chapter of Mouko's story. Well, here is the second part of his side.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you. (Chirp! Chirp!)**

* * *

Chapter 34: To See in the Eyes of a Tiger (Mouko's Story Part II)**

Swords clash as Mouko and Kouji fought. Their fight moved to the courtyard. It started to rain hard. They attacked each other with all their might, as the battle raged on. Screams were heard from inside the fortress. "I own the East, now!" Kouji said as he blocked a blow.

"Not yet! You're not married yet plaus Lord Taka is not dead yet!"

"He will be! Him and his wife! Uriko will just have to live without them!"

"I won't let you get away with this!" mouko charged at him once more. The fight continued as the rain continued to pound the ground. Mouko didn't see the person standing there. It was his love. She was all right and she was there. Mouko fought twice as hard as before. Kouji charged at him but Mouko stabbed him in the gut before he even touched him. He kicked the body back and charged at Uriko. "Uriko, your safe." He hugged her.

"Yes. I couldn't stand being with my family with out you."

"Where is the your family."

"They are hiding but something tells me they are being well protected. I found you and I don't want to be away from you ever..." Her eyes widen as she puched him out of the way. He got up to see Uriko impaled with a black arrow.

"Uriko!" He grabbed her as she fell.

Kouji was standing there with a black bow, laughing. "You fools! This is only a duplicate of me! I am terrorizing somewhere else! I don't plan on ruling only the East! Muhahahahaha..." He crackled before he diperse inflames.

"Uriko, can you hear me?"

"Yes, my love." She coughed. "This arrow was made for you. It would have killed you instantly and I wouldn't be able to help you. Mouko, I don't have much time."

"Don't say that. Your powers can help. It always have"

"Not this time Mouko." She coughed again. "But my powers can help me be reincarnated. I don't know when I'll be back, but it'll be soon. I'll see you again..." She closed her eyes.

"Uriko!"

"Mouko, I love you..." he heard as her heart stopped.

"Uriko!" He cried as the rain fell. He planted one last kiss while someone was watching them.

"I'm too late." The man said as he sheathed his sword. It seemed he had to kill his way to the scene. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Inutaisho?" mouko said, as he looked at the man before him. He held dearly to Uriko's body. He bowwed his head in respect.

"There is no need to do that." He waved his hand. He knelt down next to Mouko.

"May I ask how is Lord Taka doing?"

"Him and his family is being watched by me son." A flash of light surrounded them and Uriko's body was gone. A ball of light floated before them. It shot toward the dark sky. "I must go and tell Lord Taka what has happen to his daughter!"

Mouo sat there in silence. The rain was like thunder to his ears as it dropped on the ground. "_I will find you, Uriko. I will not give up. I find you even if I have to wander everywhere for you._" He silently vowed and got up. He ran in the direction where Inutaisho went.

Mouko sat there as Sango placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry, Mouko." She was speechless. "_He lost his love. No wonder he is so lonely."_

"Inutaisho never did tell Lord Taka Wahat happened. It seemed he to do something more important. I fought until I passed out. Lord Taka found out what happen and he was crushed. This happened about Seventy years ago."

"Seventy years?"

"Yes ans I still haevn't found her."

""Well keep trying. You'll find her soon." She said as she patted his hand. "_So his heart belongs to another..._"

Shippo popped out of nowhere. "Hey it's time to eat! Are you coming." He took her hand and led her away form Mouko.

"Bye, mouko. I see you later." She smiled.

"Bye Sango. I'll tell you more later." He watcher her and the Kitsune walked to the village. "_But I have found you. You just don't remember yet._" He dashed off in the other direction.**

* * *

Note:** What do you think about his past, eh? I bet it's starting to come together a little bit. I bet you didn't know that Inutaisho will becoming in this? 

R&R! Or I'll make Fubuki freeze you!


	35. Chapter 35

Hi, it's Friday and I am bombed with homework. For some reason I feel blue today so I'll type away. So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. (sigh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Food Fight**

Shippo and Sango walked backed to the village and met evereyone there. Kagome wanted to have an evening picnic so everyone was sitting under a tree. The sun was setting, making the sky red and pink. Sango sat down and kagome passed a bowl to her. Everyone was still chatting except two certain brothers who were bickering over something stupid. Sango ate in silence. "_Poor Mouko. That's' what he was hiding probably. He's been alone for seventy years._" Kirara curled on Sango's lap. She was so busy think about Mouko that she didn't see a bowl flaying at her. Splat! "Ok. Who threw that?!" She slowly grabbed the bowl and placed it down gently. Kirara jumped off her lap and ran away. She glared at everybody. Everyone was silent. "Well!" She said dangerously.

Everyone pointed at the two brothers. Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru. "it was him."

"Me? You're the one who threw it!"

"But you ducked! So it makes it your fault that it hit her!"

"_There goes my picnic._" "Well look at the time. Sakura needs to get fed" Kagome said quickly. She didn't want to see this fight to erupt.

"Well, Kikyo, I think it's time for our evening walk with Yuske."

"Why, yes it is." They too left. Shippo wanted to stay to see what happened next. She picked up two bowls and dumped it on both their heads. She stomped away to clean herself off.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Inuyasha said as he ate the food off his face.

"It was still your fault." Sesshomaru dumped his bowl on InuYasha's head before leaving to clean himself off.

"You two need to work on you people skills." Shippo said as he jumped up. Splat! "Hey what was that for?!"

"For not keeping you mouth shut."

Sango was outside the village trying to clean herself. "I have rice all over my face..." She cupped her hands and rinse it off. She heard footsteps behind her. "what do you want?" she snapped.

"Why, I can't clean myself too?"

"Well you do need to stop acting like children." She was still plucking out the rest from her hair."

"This is going to take all night to get this out. See what you did, onna." Sesshomaru tried to shake his out. Splash!

"There. You're all clean! Happy?!" She stormed off. Sesshomaru sat there in the water.

"You need to work on your people skills." A distant voice said.

"Oh shut up witch." He lugged himself out and layed down. He remebered what happened earlier. "Why did you push me?"

"I was bored and I still am."

"And that is why you bother me. Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you knew everything."

"You should go apologize."

"All she's going to do is bonk me on the head and call me Jackass."

"But if you try, she won't be as angry with you."

"Humph."

"_I wonder if my prediction was right?_" She smirked. "Well mouko would have apologized by now. She is right. Mouko is way better of a gentleman than you."

"What?" He swifly got on his elbows.

"_Score_!" "Is that him with her now?" she looked back. "I am not sure. She seems angry and Mouko seems to make her pretty happy. They seem quite a lovely couple..." he was gone before she finished. "I was just kidding!" She cried out after him. "Oh well..." she disappeared.

"_Concieted jackass. Always thinking of himself."_ She stormed closer to the village. "_At least Mouko is polite._"

"Wait up."

"Why should I, jackass."

"_I knew it._" He ran after her and was by her side."Because I have to tell you something."

"Go away. I don't want to see your face. I might as well see Mouko now."

"I said he is not to be trusted!"

"You don't understand! He's been hurt and no one cares except me!"

"Fine! Go see your tiger tonight. See if I care." She stopped walking. But befreo you go..." he tone turned to a softer one. "I would like to say I'm sorry."

She stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for being an arrogant ass and I'm sorry for making you mad all the time."

"_Is he really apologizing for once?_" "Do you mean it?" She said not turning around. "Or you're just playing with me?"

"I mean it."

She turned around and walked up to hi to look at his face. He was still wet but his eyes... "_He really does mean it_." "Apologize accepted."

"You meant it?"

"Yes."

"Good." He he started to walk. "Now we're even." She turned around to watch him walk away leaving a wet trail. "_You're changing more human everyday, Sesshomaru. It seems to be effecting me too._"**

* * *

Note:** I been very bored a lot, and I wrote this chapter when I was bored. Man, I have to stop doing that. I needed to set the mood for the next chapter. I think you'll like the next chapter better.

R&R if you want to. I made my hundred and that is all I asked. So there is no need to do review anymore. You can still do so, if you want to. Man, I am blue today...


	36. Chapter 36

Hi and thanks to my reviewers: rabbitstime, Sailor Water Dragon, MirokuLuvr, ShadowStar21, Nightfall2525, Zoe, and Silver (Sorry for the misspellings Silver. I'll try to be more carful next time.) In this chapter we find something of someone's past.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 36: My Half for Yours**

Sesshomaru sat down in side the hut, in the corner. Denkou, Mizu, and Faia came running in and started to play with everybody's things. Sango came in quietly and sat down.

"I thought you were going to see that cat again?" He said with out looking at her.

"I changed my mind." She replied. "Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate Mouko so much?"

"Because I just do. I don't trust him."

"I can see that but why?"

"Well..." He sat there and thought of a good thing to say but nothing came. So he lied. "Because of Instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Yes. I may be human but I still have some demon instincts, like territorial instincts. If a man comes and trys to show off and think he is everything, I am going to fight back."

"Oh." She heard mewing coming from inside the packs that was tied. "Denkou?" Faia and Mizu were around the bag. Sango went over to help him out.

"Impossible. I tied it tight do mo one can get through it." Sango fumbles with the knot. The mewing continued.

"He some how got in there." She tried to untie it.

"Give it here." He picked up his sack and fiddled with the knot. Denkou was tangled in the boa and he jumped out. Sango untangled him and Denkou ran away with the others.

She looked at the boa in her hands as she sat next to him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Might as well..."

She took it and rubbed her cheek against its soft surface. "It's so soft and fluffy." He tied his sash again and placed it next to him. "Where did you get this?"

"It belong to my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Hai."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I..."

"I used it when I was a kid. I would take it everywhere with me. I considered it my good luck charm. My mother gave it to me since I used it more than her." He looked up as the memories resurfaced.

"Oh." Sango foleded it nicely in her lap but she still stroked it as if it was alive. Silence followed. "You hated human eve rsince you were a kid?"

"No. I started to hate them when my mother died."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Silence...

"Sango?"

"Do you hate demons?"

"No."

"Then why do you slay them?"

"I only slay demons who harm others."

"So you got that scar on your back from a demon?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Why"

"Because I rather not talk about it."

Silence...

They were both curious about what the person next to them was hiding. They tried to avoid each other but failed. "It seems to like both of us want to know something but can't get a straight answer."

"Yes."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"Go on." Her interest sparked, as he thought for a bit.

"I'll tell you why if you tell me how you get that scar."

"No. You tell me first, then I'll tell you. I asked first."

He sat there. "Fine." It was no use argueing with her because he knew what would happen if he did. "You better listen because I am not telling this again." He took a deep breath. "I never hated human when I was a kid. But my hatred for them grew when my mother died."

"I know that but..."

"I was about to get to that. It all started when my fatehr felt a shift of power somewhere in the east. He took me with him just in case. He left the strongest generals in charge of our home when we left. There was siege on a fortress where two lords where at. There was supposed to have an arrange marriage to stop the fighting between humans and demons. With this marriage both lords will rule the Eastern lands. But that didn't happened. It seemed like the demon lord's son, Kouji, started the seige. My father and I arrived to help the surviving family. I was to guard the family while my father left to take care of Kouji. If I left my post, there would be consequences. Because of this my mother died."

"How?"

"Will you let me finish? My father never came back to tell us what happedn at the fortress. It was hours when I found out what happened."

Flashback  
"Lord Taka!" A messenger came running toward them. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. 

"Its ok. He's my messenger." Lord Taka rushed toward his messenger. "What is it?"

"Lord Taka, Lord Zetsumei is dead! It seems like his son went crazy. A warrior slayed him but it ened up being a fake. It seems like the real Kouji is somewhere else."

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't know. He's a crazy man. He killed Princess Uriko."

"Uriko? My Uriko." Lord Taka dropped to his knees and cried.

"But before he died, he said he doesn't plan to rule only this land." The messenger fainted before them. Sesshomaru was gone.**

* * *

Note:** Ok, I lied. This chapter wasn't as gewd as I suspected. I hope the next one is.

R&R...


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Origins of Hatred**

"_He should of told me or atleast came back for me! He knew and didn't come back for me! He should have sent someone earlier!_" He bolted as fast as he can toward his home.

He charged toward the fortress and arrived to see his home in ruins. He looked at the scene before him. The last of the generals were fighting men left and right. Sesshomaru charged towad the door but he was stopped by a huge demon.

"It's too late, pup. Soon these lands will belong to our lord!" He swung at him with a glaive. Sesshomaru jumped out the way and took out the whip of light. He slashed at him and slew him with ease. The corpse sizzled as the poison seeped through the ground. Sesshomaru bursted throught the door.

"Father!" He roared as he stopped to see what was before him. He walked to his father. He turned and to see his son before him. Sesshomaru saw his mother on the ground dead and next to her were his sisters. Not far from them was kouji, who was sliced in half. "They can't be?" Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and punched the floor. "That bastard!" Inutaisho smelt the salt from his tears.

"You must be strong, my son." Inutaisho looked at the man before him. He was muttering things.

Sesshomaru wasn't listening. "She's gone. My sisters, they're..."

Inutaisho picked him up and smaked him in the face. He tuned his back on him and walked towards his mate's body. "A lord never cries and especially not his son. Crying is for the weak." Inutaisho clenched his fists at his side. "And what did I tell you about leaving your post. You know what will happen later." He picked her up and carried her off in the darkness

He watched his father walked away with his mother. Sesshomaru stood there alone in the entrance hall. He had only on thing on his mind_. "Humans. They needed our protection because they were weak._" He walked to his sisters' sides and carried oen by one to their repected chambers.

Few Years Later 

"Sesshomaru, meet you new brother, InuYasha."

"Keep that half breed away from me."

"Son, I know that he can't replace the sisters you had lost, but..."

"I don't want nothing to deal with him. It's because of them they're dead and you had to mate with one." Sesshomaru venomousley said. Smack!

"How dare you talked to me that way!"

"You always told me that humans are weak." Sesshomaru wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Are you going against your word?" He turned his back.

Inutaisho's anger grew. He swiftly charged at his son and clawed him. "Disobiediance will not be tolerated here!" He threw him against the wall. His eyes were glowing red and he stared him in his eyes. He didn't relize he attacked his son again and instantly dropped him and walked away. Sesshomaru stood there and watched him.

Later on that night, Sesshomaru was walking around the fortress. He smelt salt and he followed it. It led him to his father's qaurters. He slid the door a bit and saw him. He was alone on the balcony, crying. Sesshomaru listen closly to what he was saying.

"I did it again. I can't stop it. He is just like you, my love. I should have known what was he up too. It's my fault and not his. He's just..." He sensed someone watching him. "What did I say about spying!" he growled.

Sesshomaru slided oped the door. "I thought a lord never cries especially not his son." Inutaisho looked up at Sesshomaru ah he walked toward him. "I thought you said crying was for the weak." Sesshomaru turned on his heel. "You're turning weak, just like them." He left.**

* * *

Note:** That is it about his flashback. I hope this helped a bit and I hope you don't get mad at me.

R&R. I didn't realize I was near 150 reviews.


	38. Chapter 38

I have nothing to say here ecept this chapter is short. So I'll just twiddle with my thumbs while you read... 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Hers**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the bad memories resurfaced. Sango looked up at him. "He also had the nerve to give me the Tensaiga later on, after when I needed it the most."

"And this is all happened 70 years ago." Sango muttered.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." "_Who knew that this siege affected them both. It seems that this event somehow brings them together._" "It's not their fault that they dead."

"I know, but it was beaten in to me that they were weak. After that night, our relatonship changed. My father took his fustrations on me, saying it was always my fault. I somewhat forced myself to believe that humans were weak especailly having a realitive that had human blood but..."

"But?"

"But that all changed. It's been almost a month since I've been human. I experienced somethings I haven't done in seventy years. I closed all emotions out and refused to let people see how I felt. I don't blame noone except myself. I refused to listen when I should have."

"So you forgive us?"

"Yes, but it may take time to get used to again. A lot of people are pissed at me and I must make amends." He shifted a bit.

"That's good, so when you change back, we don't have to worry about you killing any of use."

"I am not sure if I am changing back. The witch is just playing with me."

"Don't say that."

He looked at the wall. "Can you please tell me your side. I told you mine. It's only fair."

"Fine." She sighed. "_Always have to be difficult._" "I got my scar from my brother. It all started when Naraku setted us a trap. He took control of my brother and made him slaughter my village. I was away when this happened. When I came back, he attacked me but he regained conscienceness. I almost died because of this. That Bastard tricked me into thinking that InuYasha was the one who killed them. I am the only one left." This Wretched scar is just a rememberance of what that bastard did. After we fought Naraku, I didn't know what to do. I went insane and almost killed myself."

"But you didn't."

"Because someone showed me the light. I don't know who, but I wished I did. I miss my family so much." He saw her cletched his boa tight and saw her fight back the tears.

He felt the urge to do something. He wrapped his arms around her. "Just let it all out." He wispeared.

"I'm alone. Everyone that I knew is gone. Ever since that bastard died, everyone started to having families. Everyone except me." She stopped and realized what was happening.

Sesshomaru watched as she cried into his chest. "_She kept it in all this time._"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But..." She was shocked.

He knew where this was going. He sighed. "Someone once told me that Every needs a hug once in a while. Even the strongest and weakest of beasts need one." He looked down at her.

She fiddled with the boa in front of her, afraid to say something stupid. "_I can feel his warmth even though he's still wet._" They sat there silently in the dark.

Hours past and Sango fell asleep. He looked to see her silently snoring. He took her to her bed space and layed her down. She snuggled closer to the fluffy boa and she smiled. He went back to his corner and layed down looking at her from a far. "_Her heart has been scared. Just like mine._" With this last thought, he too drifted in to sleep.

Shida was floating outside listening to their conversation. "_I'm glad he finally found himself again. I wish I could reverse this curse now before this matter gets worst. But I can't. It seems like this curse is more powerful than I thought. You must wait for the curse to end and I don't know when it will happen. I'm sorry._" She disappeared before she was spotted.**

* * *

Note:** That was crap and you know it! I wish I could write a bit better but I ran out of ideas. I hope you guys don't get mad at me for this chapter. I most likely am wrong about her story. I don't have cable so I can't watch InuYasha. Please correct me if I am wrong and I will fix it right away.

New: I forgot to add one small bit. Sorry...

R&R


	39. Chapter 39

**Important!**  
**Lord D:** Uriko is not Sesshomaru's mom but you are right that Mouko thinks Sango is her reincarnation. As for your question, you have to wait and see. 

**Nightfall2525** I am not sure how Sesshomaru's mother died and why he hates humans. I sort of made it up to make it fit in to Mouko's story as well. It is fanficton after all. I didn't know his mother died by neko youkai. (Makes a mental note)

Sorry for the confusion, my readers. The chapters have been updated to clear this up. Ok here is chapter 39.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Planning**

Sango woke up with a warm feeling. She nuzzled closer to whatever was soft and fluffy against her face. She felt something tickling her foot and she giggled. She looked up to see Mizu rubbing her head against her foot.

"Have a good sleep?" Sesshomaru said in the corner. Kirara was on his lap and Fubuki Sat next to him.

"Yes I did." She yawned. She looked up at him. "I thought you hate animales."

"There all right when they are not bugging the hell out of you." He stroked Kirara's head. "I see you enjoyed my boa."

She looked down at it and blushed. "_I feel asleep again and I slept with it?_" Luckly it was dark so sesshomaru didn't see her blush. "Um, sorry?"

"I said I didn't mind." He got up and carried Kirara with him. Sango followed pursuit and went outside. She saw Kikyo, Miroku, and Kagome chatting about something. She walked over to them.

"Good morning." Sango said cheerfully.

"Morning? It the afternoon."

"Afternoon?" "_I must have over slept._"

Miroku nodded. "Kikyo and I will be leaving soon."

"So soon?"

"Yes." Kikyo sat as she placed Yuske on her lap. "But tommarrow is also Shippo's birthday."

"It is?" Sango sat down. "What are you planning?"

"We are planning to throw a party for him. We couldn't do it last year because of the Shikno no Tama. This party will also be sort of a going away party for them." Kagome said.

"Ok. What about shippo?"

"We were discussing that before you came."

"Oh."

"All you need to do is distract Shippo."

"Sango! Where are you?!" A very familiar voice cried.

Everybody looked at each other. "Change of plan. You get to distract mouko while someone else watches Shippo."

"But..."

"We don't want mouko slipping any words if he knew. Plus you two need some alone time."

Mouko came rushing up to them. "Hello everyone. A lovely afternoon, isn't it?"

"Hi." Everyone said lamely.

"hi Mouko." Sango said warmly. "All right, I will." She grabbed Mouko's hand. "Come, you wanted to tell me something, right?" they walked off hand and hand.

"What is she upset all about?"

"Sango you seem a bit upset. Care to tell me why?" Mouko looked at her.

"It's nothing." "_Why don't they trust him. It's not like he's going to brag to shippo what is going to happen._"

"Ok, but.."

"So Mouko, you never did ever finish telling me about Uriko." She changed the subject hoping he wouldn't find out.

"well, After she died, you know I've been everywhere. Well, time passed and there were rumors that this powerful jewel was broken in to shards.

"The Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes, that was it. I heard that if you get it, it could grant one wish. I couldn't wait anylonger for Uriko to come back. So I decided to collect the shards. I managed to get a hold of some, but I was attacked by a horde of demons. I was powerful but there was too many. They stole the shards I had. I've tried to get some more but it was too late. It was already comleted by someone else."

"But that jewel brought trouble."

"Yes, I know. Your friend has the jewel, does she not? I can feel her power which is the same as the jewel."

"Yes, but it is back inside her, where no one can get it."

"I see. I guess I have to wait longer." He turned his head down. "So Sango, what's your past. I mean, you know mine. I just want to know you more."

"Well, I traveled with Kagome to help collect the shards. This guy named Naraku also was after him. The battle was long and hard, but we managed to defeat him."

"Naraku? I've never heard of him."

"Yes. He was the one who killed my village. He was everyone's enemy. He brought havoc because of the jewel. I'm glad that he is dead now."

Mouko took her hand and looked in to her eyes. "We both have something in common, Sango. We both are alone. We are survivors. We fight for what's right, We..." There was rustling in the bushes. Mouko looked up and growled. "Come out."

Fubuki came out and walked toward them. "Oh, it's just you." He looked back at her.

"Hello Fubuki. Are you bored again?" She looked down at him and stroked his head. He chirped.

"Fubuki?"

"Yes, I like that name."

Mouko looked at it. "Where did it come from?"

"I found him one day a few weeks ago. He was much smaller back then." Mouko bent down to pet it but he was nipped on the hand.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

She laughed. "Sesshomaru had the same problem." Mouko winced at the name. "Is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong at all. I guess it has to get used to me."**

* * *

Note:** Ok, I think this chapter was gay. Ok, i hope you like the next chapter.

R&R. Two more away form 150.


	40. Chapter 40

Ok here is another chapter. Time for me to type again!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Babysitting**

Sesshomaru was lying in a tree bored as ever. He saw his brother coming so he looked away. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked up at him "you sitting in my tree."

"Your tree? I don't name on it."

"Ok, fine be that way." Inuyasha walked away.

"Yeah, I thought so!" Sesshomaru cried after him. InuYasha turned around aroung with a grin. He charged at the tree and slammed himslef against it. Thud! "You could of polietly asked me to get out, you ass!"

"Keh. Me ask you?"

Sesshomaru grumbled something and dusted himself off. "You had your fun. Now, go away."

"No, I have to ask you a favor."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "You asking me a favor?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea! It was Kagome's! She wouldn't stop nagging me until I asked!"

"Get to the point. What is it?"

"Kep Shippo busy tommarow. Just long enough so we can get ready."

"For what?"

"I don't know! Kagome wouldn't tell me!"

"Go ask someone else, like Sango."

"I already told her that you would said no but she told me she had to do something tommarrow."

"Like what?"

"Staying with Mouko, I think she said."

"WHAT! With that mangy cat!" He didn't like this one bit.

"I didn't like that idea too."

"And when is it?"

"tommarrow."

"_Damn cat._" "I'll watch the kitsune. I might have a good way of keeping him busy." "_Yes, to ruin their ruin the little moment. I bet the kitsune will kick out of this._" He walked away from InuYasha. "_I thought being nice to her was good enough to keep her away from him._"

InuYasha stood there. "I guess Kagome would be happy."

The Next Day 

"Why do I have to hang around you today?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why."

"You seem irritable."

"Yes, I am."

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere particular."

"Then why are you walking so fast." Shippo and sesshomaru was in the woods. It was late morning and they were on a morning strole. "Why cant' we stay at the village?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why."

"You're not very fun right now. I'm bored."

"Will you stop asking so many questions?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?!"

"You should get some sleep. You look tired."

"_He's going to kill me..._"

At the Secret place

Mouko and Sango were sitting on a rock. She was staring at the water, as she thought about the day before. Sesshomaru was avoiding her and wouldn't talk to her. "_He was opening up finally. He seemed angry. I didn't do anything to him. Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you?_"

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"Is there something on your mind." He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Not really." Silence...

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me."

She froze. "I...I..."

He gently took her hands and she looked at him. "Well do you?"

"I thought you loved Uriko."

"I thought I did, but my love is stronger for someone else. That's you, Sango. I love you."

"He loves me?" "Mouko, I?"

"shh. Don't say anything right now. You're probably confused right now."

"_But why can't say something. Something is holding me back._" "Mouko, I have to..."

"I want to hold you in my arms forever. Please, Sango. Let me show you how much I love you."

It was so sudden, He closed in the gap between their faces and envelop her lips with a kiss.

Sesshomaru and shippo walked around the bushes to see what was happening.**

* * *

Note:** Ok, the countdown starts now. There are about 6 more chapters to go. What do you think? He found them but... 

R&R.


	41. Chapter 41

I like to thank my reviewers again. I bet you know who you are. I'll list them anyways in a random order:Lord Destroyer, MirokuLuvr, raven-999, Sesshomaru is mine, rabbitstime, Nightfall2525, ShadowStar21 and I think that is it. Like I said, I am going to rewrite this again and I am not worried about grammer right now. I'll fix it later. Ok here is chapter 41! I sort of left you hanging, but oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. But I do own the second note book that holds the second half of the story. Hehehe...**

* * *

Chapter 41: Jealousy**

He froze as he saw them infront of them. He felt a tug in his chest. He balled his hands in to fists. Shippo looked up and saw him. "_Uh oh. He looks pretty mad._" Sango pushed him away and looked to see Sesshomaru.

"Come on Shippo." He said venomously. "Let's leave these two alone." He turned around and Shippo followed.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Sango chased him.

"_He'll get mad at her and push her into my arms even more. You'll be the one who will do so and not me._" Mouko grinned as he saw her chased after him.

"Wait! You don't undestand! You see..." she chased after him.

"What is there to see?! I saw you two! End of discussion!"

"But he..."

"I told you to stay away form. Him." She reached out to touch him but he yanked his arm away. "Leave me." He said coldly, not looking back at her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Leave me."

"Will you just listen?"

"Why should I?" He continued to walk away. "I don't want to talk, now leave me."

She stopped. "Fine, I will!" she turned around.

Mouko ran up to her. "Is there something wrong?"

Sesshomaru stopped. "Oh not at all Mouko. Everything is fine. Let's go." She stomped away.

"What about him?" mouko pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Why should we bother a cold heartless bastard." She walked away from them. Sesshomaru cringed at everyword she said. Those word and the kiss burned in the back of his mind.

"Well it seems like the better man won." Mouko smirked as he left after Sango.

Shippo finally spoke up. "I seen this happen before."

"Shut up, Kitsune."

"I may be a child but I know what is going on." He hopped on his shoulder. "You like her."

"No, I just..."

"Then why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I am mad at the damn cat."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because it was him kissing her and not you?"

"I..." He stopped. It struck him hard. "Who am I fooling? I am jealous." He muttered.

Back at the Secret Spot  
"_I thought he changed but I was wrong. He will always be the same._" The way he stared at her, burned in her mind. The way his eyes were telling her something. "_Why do I feel guilty? I shouldn't be. What have you done to me? You put a curse on me, didn't you?_" 

"Sango?" she snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" She tried to hide her anger.

"I have to do something. I'll be back. Besides, I guess you need to cool down."

"Ok, please hurry back."

"Oh, I will." He took off in to the trees. When he was out of hearing range, she cried.

Somewhere Else in the Forest  
"How do you know so mush? You're just a kid." Sesshomaru wispeared. 

"Kagome and InuYasha used to be like that. He would make her angry when he mentioned Kikyo. But when InuYasha wasn't around, she would cry. I saw them do that when Naraku was alive."

"How?"

"I sort of sneak up on them and watch."

Sesshomaru sat down and shippo hopped off of him. "The only way she would like you again if you apologize."

"Not now."

"He's right, you know?" the reconizable voice said as she appeared in front of him.

"Not now witch." Sesshomaru looked away.

"Who are you?" Shippo jumped surprisliy.

"I'm shida. Nice to meet you Shippo."

"you know me?" He was struck with aew as she glided toward him.

"Of course. I know a lot of things that you don't know. Oh by the way, Happy birthday." She blew in her hand and appeared a small cake. "Here take it, and enjoy it." She offered it to him.

He took it out of her hands and started to eat it."Thanks!"

Shida turned around and saw the man infront of her. "It's worst than I feared."

"What?"

"It's worst than I feared. It wasn't her fault."

"What do you know?"

"I can't tell you but you must find out yourself. You must find what is Mouko up to."

"Why can't you tell me."

"Then I'll be revealing to much. I do have restrictions, you know. I can warn somebody but never tell what is going to happen." She turned and walked away. "Oh yeah! Shippo?"

"Hm?" He said with a full mouth.

"I know you are a big smart boy. Don't tell anyone about this. I trust you, Shippo. If you tell, you'll end up like him. Now, do you want to be like him?" she pointed to Sesshomaru.

He shook his head.

"Ok. Have a nice day!" She smiled and disappeared. "Plus, everything is ready. So you can head back to the village." The wind carried her voice.**

* * *

Note:** Sorry to disappoint you but no fighting in this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I made shippo seem smart but oh well. I have better plans later. Caio!

R&R. Whatever...


	42. Chapter 42

Second chapter today! I am on a roll again. I forgot to tell you I own a **C2 Commutnity**! Yay for me! Sesshoamru is mine is helping me out. Its all about Sango and Sesshomaru! I am looking for stories to put in it. If you have one, please tell her or me and we'll be gladly to put it in! San/Sess forever!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 42: Caught in the Act**

It was night and everything was set. Every one arrived for the celebration to start. Shippo was the happiest. He stuffed his face with everything that he thought was good. Sesshomaru sat under a tree and watched everyone as they chatted. Mouko would smirk at him when Sango wasn't looking and would drag her away form him. Sesshomaru still kept a close eye on them. He would see them laugh, hold hands, doing things that made him burn with jealousy. It got dark and the moon was full. All the adults were outside and the children were asleep. Miroku and InuYasha had a little bit too much saki and dragged their mates under the moonlight. They started to dance slowly.

Mouko sat next to Sango, watching the couples enjoy themselves. "So hows about it, Sango? Me and You?"

"I don't want to, right now." She watched them. "I'm a bit tired. I might go inside."

"Aw, one dance please?"

"no, I'm not in the mood."

Sesshomaru watched as Mouko tried to convince her. She wasb't changing her mind. Sesshomaru watched as mouko stared in to her eyes. His eyes changed color for a moment. They both got up and headed towards the others. She looked his way as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked as if she was in the trance. Then it hit him_. "That bastard!_" Sesshomaru got up and walked up to them, shoving anybody who got in his way.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha growled. He watched Sesshomaur shove Mouko away and grabbed Sango by the arm.

Sango snapped back and relized what was happening. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk. Now!" He said as he started to drag her.

"Oh, now you want to talk! No way!" She tried getting away but held o to her.

"Let go of her, Sesshomaru." InuYasha got in his way.

"Get out of my way, InuYasha. This doesn't concern you."

Mouko appeared right in front of them. "Let go of her now."

"No. I need to talk to her in private. Don't worry, she'll be back."

Mouko growled and extended his claws. InuYasha held him back. "Go ahead, but make it short or I'll send the tiger after you."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the forest, dragging Sango away. They walked in silence as Sango tried to get away. "You can let go of me now!"

"Not until we get out of hearing range." He held on to her firmly as he made his way to the Secret Spot. He finally let go of her and she glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you."

He turned to see her. "We need to talk."

"No! I refused to!" She turned around and started to walk away. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Let me go!"

"I know how he's doing it." He spoke up.

"Who's doing how?"

"That damn cat."

"why won't you leave us alone!"

"Sango listen!" He let go of her. "He's manipulating you! He did it to Miroku that day and now he's doing it to you."

"He'll never do such a thing. How can he?"

"His eyes, Sango, his eyes! He did it the day we fought each other and he just did it a few minuets ago." He can hypnotize anyone, if given the chance."

She didn't knowto believe him or not. "You're lying."

"Answer this. You didn't want to dance, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"It suddenly got dark. Oh god...Why would he do such a thing?"

"Well, he did."

"But he loves me."

"But do you love him?"**

* * *

Note:** Ok I think this chapter was crappy! I have to stop doing this! 

R&R! Muhahahaha!


	43. Chapter 43

Ok, here is a third chapter for you enjoyment. Then that's all for today.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you. I don't have to argue with you.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Confessions**

She stood there. "I...I..."

He tunred his back to her. "Before you answer, I want you to know this. He is making someone pretty jealous."

"And who might that be?" she swallowed.

"Me."

"Sesshomaru? How? I mean, you said that..."

"They were all lies. All of them. I didn't want to admit tha I was." He turned to see her again. "You retaught me things I never thought I experience again. You changed me."

"You always called me wench and Taijiya. I thought you hated me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a habit I tried to break." He walked toward her

She found herself looking in to his amber eyes. "B-B-But how do I-I know you are not lieing?" she swallowed once again as she studdered. He towered over her. "I-I-I.."

He lowered his head head and captured her lips. Sango's mind raced. This kiss was more passionate and demanding than Mouko's. He deepened it when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and played with the ends of her hair. When it seem like eternity, they parted. Sango rested her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. He rested his chin on her head. "Sango?"

"Hm?"

He lowered his head and wispeared I her ear. "Please stay with me and not him."

She looked up at him and saw the passion in his eyes. "Please?"

She smiled but it was washed away when they heard a dark voice behind them. "That's not going to happen, Sesshomoru." They turned their heads and saw Mouko with InuYasha.

"Mouko? InuYasha?" She said surprisingily as she stared at them. InuYasha was growling but he seemed distant.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. Let go of Uriko now."

"Uriko? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru's grip on Sango tightened.

"_Oh god. He doesn't think that I could be..._"

"Stay back! I'll take care of this cat." Sesshomaru pushed her aside gently and drew out the Elemental blade. "What did you do witht the others?! You have better not touch my niece!"

"I did no such thing. I simply told them to go to sleep. I couldn' t find you so I had your brother sniff you out. Is that right, InuYasha?"

"Yes." He said emotionlessly.

"He also told me things that I would have never find about you, Sesshomoru. You two had a long history together." Mouko said as he put his arm around InuYasha. "Well buddy of mine. It looks like this is the day that you kill your brother.

"Why?" Sango asked. "Why do all these things?"

"Because I did it for you, Uriko."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Uriko!"

"Yes you are! You just don't remember your old life."

"_He only sees her and not me._"

"Listen! You are Princess Uriko!"

"Stop!" Sesshomaru said as he stepped forward.

Mouko glared at him. "You did something to her didn't you?"

"Mouko, you're wrong. I'm not Uriko. I am Sango, the last taijiya of the Taijiya Village."

Sesshomaru got ready. "She right."

"Lies!" Mouko snapped his fingers. InuYasha got ready as Mouko jumped back. "InuYasha, it's time to kill your brother. He's trying to screw things up again and you don't want your family hurt now do you?" InuYasha growled as he got the Tetsusaiga transformed.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to this fool! I'll never hurt your mate or Sakura! You damn know I've changed!"

Mouko laughed. "Ha! It's no use. He's under my control. Now InuYasha, attack!"**

* * *

Note:** Ok, I finally did it! I made them kiss. Ok, are you happy? I guess not. Oh well.!

R&R! Muhahahaha!


	44. Chapter 44

A-F45: I bet most of you guys hate or even despise Mouko by now.

Mouko: I want fans too! Shida has some. Why don't I have one?!

A-F45: People just don't like you.

Mouko: Yeah because of you! (Gets hit in the head with a Chemistry binder)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.

**

* * *

Chapter 44: Two Brothers**

InuYasha charged at him. Sesshomaru blocked the blow and jumped out of the way. Sango watched helplessly as they fought. She saw Mouko jump toward her. "Make him stop!"

"I will, if you come with me my princess."

She glared at him. "I'm not your princess!" She picked up large stick and got ready. "I'm not Uriko. I never was and I never will be!"

"This is your last chance. Come with me." He stetched his hand out. She smacked it away.

"Sesshomaru was right. I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You leave me no choice." He took out his sword and charged at her. He swung his sword at her but she dodged it.

"Sango!" Sesshomaru cried as he pushed back InuYasha and made his way toward them. InuYasha jumped and got in his way. "Your fight is with me bitch!" He flailed his sword over his head and their swords clashed once more. "I seems I'm winning, brother."

"My brother doesn't flail his sword over his head like a toy, any more."

"Oh yeah." InuYasha kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach making him drop to his knees. "Pathetic. I thought you were the unstoppable Lord of the West. But it Seems you are just a plain ol' ningen."

"You're wrong. I am the Lord of the West." He got up and slashed at InuYasha. He missed.

Sango dodged and blocked every attack Mouko threw at her. She managed to kick his ssword out of his hands but he never gave up. She knew she couldn't keep up long because the stick was giving in. "Uriko, don't make me do this."

"I'm not Uriko!" she shouted in rage.

"Yes, you are." He decided to stop playing around and finally slashed through the stick.

She gasped as he pinned her to a near by tree. "Let go of me!" She closed her eyes and looked away. "Please, stop. Don't make it harder than it is."

"No!" She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and the grass doesn't grow.

He fell to his knees and grunted. She ran. "InuYasha! Get her!" He shouted in rage. InuYasha stopped from what he was doing and charged toward her.

"I am not done with you yet!" Sesshomaru came up from behind. InuYasha ducked and sent Sesshomaru flying to a tree. InuYasha scooped her up from behind and slumped her over his shoulder. Mouko was finally standing up after recoving from a certain incident.

"Put me down!" She banged on inuYasha's back. "Sorry Uriko but I must do this." Mouko back hand her and knocked her out.

Sesshomaru's anger grew as he saw what he did. "How dare you hit a woman, especially Sango!" Mouko had Sango over his shoulder as Sesshomaru sped toward them. "You bastard! Put her down!" InuYasha got in his way and punched him in the stomach.

Mouko turned his way and smiled. "InuYasha, take care of this ningen. I want him dead when I come back." He watched as Mouko as he carried her away.

"I've been waiting for this day, for too long." InuYasha cracked the knuckles. Sesshomaru hit InuYasha with the hilt of his sword as he got up. He laughed. "It that supposed to hurt?" InuYasha grabbed hold of his armour and started to throw him against a few trees. He kept doing this until sesshomaru manged to slice his cheek. Inuyasha laughed again. "Is that all you got?" Sesshomaru slowly got on his feet ripped of his armour. "Oh, you're playing with the big boys now."

"Listen to me! He is manipulating you. Snap out of it!"

He laughed once more and sheathed his sword. "I don't need my sword to take care of you. He's right. I'm stronger that you and you're weak!" He pointed a finger at him.

Sesshomaru couldn't take this anymore. He charged once more. "Think of Sakura!" InuYasha slashed at him. Sesshomru looked at his side to see a big gash on his side.

Those words and blood slowly got to InuYasha's head. "What the fuck is going on?" InuYasha snapped back as he saw his brother before him. He looked at his hands to see blood.

"About time." He fell to his knees grabbing his wound.

"What the?" InuYasha stood there. "Did I..."

"It's not your fault." He coughed. "I was Mouko. He hypnotized you and the others. He..."

"Kagome!" InuYasha picked up his brother and ran toward the village without saying another word.**

* * *

Note:  
**A-F45: I just had to make the brothers fight. I couldn't resist. I know it was mouko's fault but oh well

Mouko: Why me? I didn't do anything! I am not that mean to hit a woman! I do have honor you know!" (Gets hit in the head with a math binder)

A-F45: Sorry Mouko. I couldn't find another canidate that had your ability to hypnotize people. Besides, it will get better soon. Plus you're my tiger!

Mouko: Really?

A-F45: Yep! (Glomps him) R&R if you have a chance!


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you for the people who reviewed! I am almost to 200 reviews. I didn't expect to have that much! (kisses eveyone's feet who reviewed) I have about 4 more chapters to post... 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and niether do you.**

* * *

Chapter 45: Why**

When they arrive, Everyone was waking up. "InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "Oh my!" She saw him carry Sesshomaru on his back. "I go get some bandages."

"Put me down now!" sesshomaru demanded. InuYasha finally did.

"Explain now!"

"I can't now." He started to walk away in the other direction. "I have to find her. He took sango away."

"That bastard took me away!" Why the hell you didn't tell me!" InuYasha got in his way.

"Well let's see. You ignored me the entire way." Sesshomaru pushed him back. Now leave me." Fubuki and kirara came out and so did Kirara. Kirara transformed and knocked him on the ground. "What the?" Fubuki lowered his head and used Icy mist. Before you know it, he was already healed. He got up and turned to InuYasha. "This is only my business. Don't plan to follow me."

"Why the fuck not?! You can't tell me what to do?"

"You have to protect this village. Besides, he's going to come looking for me. He might come here." He wlaked siftly away borefor Kirara knudged him on his shoulder. He got on ad stared at InuYasha for on last time. "Follow me and I will kill you myself." Before InuYasha could say anything, they were gone.

At a Cave Far Away From the Village 

Sango woke up suddenly. It was early morning and she looked around to see herself on a bed made of hay. She rubbed her cheek where Mouko smacked her. She moved her feet to see one of them chained to the wall.

"You're awake."

"Let me go!" She got up.

"Not yet." Mouko got up from where he was sitting. "Not until I see him dead." He headed toward the mouth of the cave.

"You bastard! Why did you do all this?"

"Because I love you."

"You don't love me." She said darkly. "You love Uriko."

"But you are Uriko."

"Stop! I am not here for the last time." She looked away. She pulled at the chains.

"It's no use. You can't escape and noone won't be able to find you. I bolted them myself and I hidden our scents. Now I must go watch InuYasha kill _him_."

"Why drag him into this mess? He didn't do nothing."

"I needed his nose."

"What? Too lazy to use your own?" She glared at him.

"I thought you knew, Uriko."

"Get it through you thick damn skull! I am not your princess!" she picked up a rock and threw it at him. He caught it and dropped it.

"I'll tell you just to refresh your memory. Before I met you I met a man who had powers. We wouldn't let pass through this gate so I tried to persuade him. Well, he said I was doing a piss poor job at pursuading him. So he gave me the power to persuade people for my sense of smell. With this new power I was able get what I want by..."

"Hypnotizing people to get you what you want. I know. You're sick. I bet you hypnotize Uriko back then, I bet. That is why she liked you."

"No I didn't. I never did that to her. She knew when I was about to use it. She was able to probe my mind before I did. It was useless."

"I hate you."

"You won't be saying that for long. Now I must go." He took off.

After he was gone, she took a big rock and started to smah away at the chains. She continued until the rock broke in pieces. She sat back down in the corner and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Please find me, Sesshomaru." She wispeared.

In the sky 

Sesshomaru and kirara was looking for Sango all night. "Kirara, do you have anything yet?" She shook her head. They were going in circles. "_That bastard must have covered his scent. Dammit. He'll pay for what he has done."_

Down below them was a certain figure watching them fly over her. Shida watched as they passed. She closed her eyes to locate a certain person. She saw Sango in a corner, calling out fo help. After she locked on to location, she was gone.

**

* * *

Note:...**

R&R!


	46. Chapter 46

When will he change back? Hm.. let me think. i hate to say but you have to wait and see. Thank you Reviewers. I am close to 200 reviews. It's good to hear that i have people reading this. On with the fic! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you. But do I own human Sesshomaru? I did create him in a way... **

* * *

Chapter 46: The Truth**

Sango sat in the corner "How could he? Why?" She heard mewing at the mouth of the cave. "Hello? Is someone there?" She saw Denkou comeout for behind a rock and ran toward her. "Denkou? What are you doning here?" She picked him up and he licked her nose. "How did you get here?"

"He a very special kitten indeed." A misty voce echoed throught the cave. "He just happen to end up here, child."

"_That voice again._" "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" the voice said. "How's about now?" She appeared in front of her.

"You're the witch who..."

"Just call me Shida. You kitten over there has a very spepcial gift of teleportation. Picked it up from his dad. Apparently he has difficulty controlling where he is going to end up, like the night of the sash."

Sango shook her head as she remembered that night. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to help you child. I feared that this mix up would get out of hand and it already has."

"What do you mean?"

"Mouko thinks that you are Uriko. Well, she said that she will be reincarnated before she died. Well, she wanted to be reincarnated in a certain way, but she wanted to come back as what she considered beautiful."

"Is this reincarnation alive."

"Oh yes. Mouko has the wrong girl. You look so much like her. That is why he believe you are her." She paused for a moment as she snapped her fingers, releasing Sango. "I wish I could tell him whoit is but it will screw up his reuninion with her. I'm surprised he hasn't recognized her yet." Sango noticed that she seemd a bit sad. "Now go, I have interfered to much." Shida disappeared.

"Wait! I have questions!" Silence... Sango ran out the cave and in to the forest. "_Is she is alive then who is she? I hope he finds her soon so we can get out of this mess._"

Mouko leaped from tree to tree, trying to retrace his steps. He landed at the scene to find blood and armour. Oh how he wished he had his sense of smell back for this moment to smell his blood. He looked around to see no body. "Dammit! I must have broken contact with him. No matter, I will kill him myself." He dashed toward the village. When he got there he hid himself from plain view. InuYasha came charging out.

"Ok, fucker! I know you're out here! Show yourself!"

Mouko still hid in the trees. "Your nose never seems to fail you. Where is your brother?"

"Keh? Why the fuck I should tell you?! You screwed your self! Yoy used me, fucker! I'm going to kick you ass so hard that you even feel if after death. PLus where the hell is Sango!"

"I have no business with you." Mouko disappeared before InuYasha could even attack him. 

Sesshomaru and Kirara still looked for her. "_If you something to her, I swear I will make your death painfully slower than I originally planned._" Kirara started to desend. "Kirara, do you sense her?" Kirara nodded and dived toward her direction. 

Sango ran with Denkou in her arms. She saw her saviors come diveing toward her. Denkou jumpped out of her arms and ran to his mother. Sesshomaru jumped off Kirara and ran toward her. Sango dived in to his arms. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." she rubbed her head in to his chest as she started to cry. "I should have listened to you. I..." 

"Shh. It's alright. It was partly my fault too." He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. 

"No it's not. Mouko is after your head." She looked up at him with teary eyes. She stopped and started to looked serious. 

"Let him. I'm not afraid." 

"But you can't fight him against him alone." 

"I must. This is only between me and him." 

"But you are not alone." Kirara started to growl. "He's near, Sesshomaru, please..." 

His eyes softened. "I don't want him to take you away again." 

"He won't." 

"Yes, he won't and I'll make sure of it..." He side chopped her neck causing her to faint. "I'm sorry. If you get in the way, you'll distract me." He wispearded. He took her limp form and placed it under a tree. "Kirara, make sure he doesn't get near her." Sesshomaru unsheathed the Elemantal Blade. Kirara growled in response. "Ningen or not, I will fight."**

* * *

Note:** My computer is acting a bit crazy so I will only update with one chapter. This was crap again. 


	47. Chapter 47

A-F45: Count down starts at 3! That's all I have to say... oh yeah! lost-forgotten-alone, If you want, you can borrow Mouko for a bit so you hook him up with Yuki ryu, unless someone else wants to borrow him? Anyone can use him as long as you say that I own him. And it's ok if you didn't review. I don't expect people to review all the time.

Mouko: What do I look like?! A piece of property?!

A-F45: Well, I do own you, so yeah.

Mouko: I feel so unloved.

A-F45: I love you! (Hugs him)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you. But I do own Mouko! I can pet his tail whenever I want! Muhahahaha! He's mine, I tell you!**

* * *

Chapter 47: It's Time to Die**

Mouko ran through the forest, retracing his trail back to the cave. He ran until he saw _him_. He was standing in a middle of a clearing with a cliff not too far behind him. Sesshomaru had his face downward and he slowly looked at Mouko. "Your insanity ends here, Mouko!"

"Insanity? Ha! I am not insane the last time I checked. I am just merely searching for my lost love and now I have found her. After I kill you, Uriko will be mine."

"I don't know this Uriko but all I see is Sango."

"Stop playing with me. You know who is Uriko! You basically let her walk to her death. You were the one who was supposed to protect Lord Taka's family that night of the siege."

Sesshomaru finally knew whom was Mouko talking about. "You honestly believe that Sango is Uriko? Get your facts straight cat. Sango is not Uriko."

"How can you tell, ningen?"

"Because, something is telling me that she is not her." Sesshomaru said as he took a step forward.

"Lies! You let her leave because you don't care about humans. I am just glad that shida changed you into a ningen so I can kick your ass easier."

"It was her choice that she wanted to leave, not mine. She was gone before I even got there. Believe me, we both lost people that was important to us."

"Shut up! Shut up! Let's end this now! I am tired of hearing lies! I know that she is Uriko!"

"Lies? What I am saying is true. If you won't listen then I will beat it into you until you die."

"Nothing won't stop me from being reunited with my lost love. It's time to die!' mouko charged at Sesshomaru with full force. Sesshomaru stepped out of the way and aimed for a shot at his neck. Mouko kicked him in the face. "To fast for you?" mouko taunted as he charged one more time at him. Sesshomaru parried his claw attack and pushed him back. His human reflexes were barely keeping up. Mouko kept with the claw attacks but missed everytime. The sky grew dark and it started to rain.

"Am I too fast for you?" Sesshomaru dodged another string of claw attacks.

"No!" Mouko said as he missed again. He ran past Sesshomaru and banged himself against a tree. "I wasn't missing for nothing!" The tree he knocked himself started to crack. He made his way toward Sango but he was attacked by Kirara's fire. Sesshomaru dived as the tree fell.

"Your fight is with me, Mouko!" Kirara was about to charge at Mouko but... "Kirara! What did I say?!" Sesshomaru charged at mouko and struck him on his side. Mouko growled and slashed him on his back. Pain struck through his body as he fell to the ground. Mouko once again charged at Kirara. Kirara slashed at Mouko.

"This would be easier if you don't fight me. I will have her!" Denkou started to hiss at him. "What are you going to little one? Are you going to fight me too?" Denkou hissed at him once more. Kirara growled as he made his move. She swated at him but she missed. He was't going for Sango but he was after...

Sesshomaru layed there at the rain pounded on him. The wound wasn't as deep as he thought but it still hurt as hell. He got on all fours and grabbed his Elemental Blade. He turned his head to see Mouko if front Kirara holding Denkou. "_Damn him!_"

Kirara didn't know what to do. If she went after him, he would surley go after her master and he would surely kill her son. "Step aside and you kitten won't get hurt." She mewed in confusion. Denkou was flailing to get free but was it was no use. He stopped of a moment and closed his eyes. "Come on. I don't have all day. It will pain me to kill a fellow cat to get what I want." Inan instane Denkou was out of his hand and on top of his mom. "How?"

Swish!

Mouko screamed in pain as he kicked behind him. He looked behind him to his tail completely gone. He turned around to see Sesshomaru on the ground and in his hand was his tail.

"It seems like Denkou teleported to his mother as your tail to my hand." Sesshomaru got up still holding it in his hand.

"You fucker! You cut my tail off!"

"Yeah, and now all I have to do is shove it down your throat."

Mouko yelled in anguish and charged at him but he fell forward. Sesshomaru wagged his tail in front of him as the blood dripped to the ground. "Need a tail to balance yourself?" Mouko slashes at his feet but missed as Sesshomaru jumped back. Mouko once again got to his feet slowly.

"Curse you!"

Sesshomaru tossed his tail aside and charged at him "This is it!"**

* * *

Note:** Man, I got to stop playing Soul Calibur II for a moment. I over played it so much that I am starting to quote after them. Ok, I think that is all I have to say. On to the next chapter! 


	48. Chapter 48

Countdown continues at 2! This is the second chapter for today! I bet most of you are all pissed because I refuse to tell you when he changes back. And If I tell you, you will still be pissed because of the answer. So either way, I am screwed. On a different note, I made 200 reviews (Tries to do a happy dance!) ok, on with the fic! And don't get mad at me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Fallen**

Mouko manged to get up in time to doged the attack. He slashed at Sesshomaru's chest as he fell backward. Both of them were glaring at each other while they trid to stand. Lightning started to light the sky. Mouko was the first on to stand. "Your body can't take this anymore. I highly doubt that you can defeat me."

Sesshomaru laughed. "At least I can move without falling on my ass." The Elemental Blae glistened in the rain. Lightning started to strik closer to them.

Denkou and Kiara watched from a far as the rain drenched them. Denkou was standing underneathe his mother to prevent getting wet any further. Kirara heard moaning behind her and turned to see Sango waking up. She got up and found herslef all drenched. She remebered what happened before she was knocked out. Sango saw them glaring at each other. Her eyes stung, as Sesshomaru stood there haunched over. Lightning struck a near by tree and made it crash to another tree. It cause others to fall, thus enclosing them off from her.

Mouko looked back as the trees created a wall behind him. "It seems to me that one of us will fall to our deaths.

Sesshomaru looked behind him to see the cliff not too far. "And that will be you!" He charged at mouko and Mouko grabbed hiw wrist be for falling backward agina. Sesshomaru pushed his sword at Mouko's neck but Mouko's strength was stronger. Mouko kicked off as he got up as quickly as he can. Sesshomaru got to his feet and backed up. He looked behind him to see the raging river below him.

"It looks like you're out of space, Sesshomoru." Mouko laughed.

"His name is Sesshomaru!" Mouko looked up to see Sango on top of Kirara. Kiara was standing on top of the pile of wood. Sango jumped off of Kirara and kicked Mouko down. He landed with a grunt. Sango kicked him in his face, knocking him out. She looked up to See Sesshomaru standing there. He fell to his kness and Sango rushed to his side.

"You should've stayed where you were."

"I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. Besides, I couldn't stand there just watching you hurt yourself." Kirara jumped down as she carried Denkou down with her. The rain lightened a bii but the lightning didn't. They heard a tree fall down in the distance. "Lets' get out of here so you can rest. We'll take care of him later."

"I have to agree with you on that."

Mouko was a bit dazed as he lifted his head. He was her helping him. He burned with anger as she led hid toward Kirara. "_That should be me._" He got up. "_If I can't have her than no one will!_" He took one lucky aim and charged toward them.

Kiara growled as Sango looked behind her. Everything happened so fast. Kirara jumped at him but missed. Denkou jumped at him but Mouko caught him and threw him over the edge. Kiara jumped after her son. Sesshomaru turned his head and with his last once of strength pushed Sango aside and took the hit. Mouko charged at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango watched as both fell over the edge. She crawled over to the edge as a nearby tree was struck by lightning. It fell toward her but Kirara got to her in time. Sango got up and rush to the edge. She looked over to see the raging water. "He's gone." Sango wispeared as tears started to form. "He's really gone."**

* * *

Note:** I know. You don't have to tell me. I just ruined a good fic, right? Oh well. Just one chapter to go. What have I done?

R&R.


	49. Chapter 49

Countdown continues at 1! Sadly, this is the last chapter. It's 1:07am now and I can't sleep. So I decided to type the last chapter up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 49: To Curse You**

All was silent at the village. Sango told everyone what happened. All was lost. Kirara and InuYasha tried searching if Sesshomaru survived. All they would say that his scent just disappeared in thin air. It was a cloudy day and everyone was inside.

"What to do now?" Kagome said as she held on Sakura.

"We go on with our lives." InuYasha silently said as he leaned against the wall.

"But everything has changed. Your brother is dead and no one else is alive to control the Western Lands except you." Miroku said. "Pretty soon demons will come."

"Then I'll fight." InuYasha stood up straight.

"Excuse me?" A misty voice said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" InuYasha growled.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Shida." She slowly came in.

"We are not in the mood." He turned around ignoring her. "Go away."

"I know. But I came to apologize for your lost. I am the witch who curse your brother."

"Then why didn't you change him back before he fought him?" Kagome looked at the witch before her.

Shida looked at Kagome sadly. "I underestimated the curse. I thought I could reverse it but I couldn't before Sesshomaru and..." She took a deep breath. "Mouko f-fell." She swallowed.

"Can you bring him back?"

"Sorry, I can't. I already tried."

"But you're a witch!"

"But I need at least his body to bring him back. His body could be anywhere by now."

Silence...

"Hate me as much as you want. I won't hold any grudges against you. I came here to help as much as I can. I will use my all of my power to protect this village to make amends."

In Another Hut  
Sango was alone in the corner. She held Sesshomaru's boa close to her. Fubuki and Kirara sat next to her as she cried. 

"May I enter?" Shida as she looked inside.

"Hi Shida." Sango sobbed as she scooted over. Shida picked up Kirara as she sat down. Kirara sat in her lap.

"Are you ok, child?"

"Not really. Why are you here?" She wiped away her tears.

"I came here to apologize."

"Why apologize? It was my fault that he's dead."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have stayed out of the way." She looked at her. "Can you bring him back?"

"No. I told the others why."

Sango sighed. "I'm going to miss him."

"I know you will. Everyone will miss him." Shida said as she got up and left. "_But I miss someone more..._"

Outside  
InuYasha looked up at the cloudy sky. "_Why did you have to go? You left me hanging. I don't even know one thing about being a lord. What about your niece?! You didn't even think about her before you left, you selfish bastard! Now she'll grow up not knowing her uncle! Another thing is that you took Sango's heart with you! You are making her suffer more than ever. It's bad enough she suffered enough. You know what, Sesshomaru? I curse you for dying..._" 

**Note:** I know what you are thinking. Sad, right? I know it's short but what can I say? Just read my AN and it'll explain more in there.

R&R.


	50. Important AN

**AirFaerie45's Author Note:**

Hi everyone! If you are reading this that means you just finished my first Fanfic. I bet you're hanging a bit. I also think you are a bit upset about how the story ended. No need to fear! There will be a **sequel**!

The sequel will answer who is Uriko's reincarnation. I will also try to tie up some loose ends like how did Miroku and Kikyo ended up being with each other. Also in the sequel, someone returns! Dun dun dun! I just hope the sequel is just as good as the first one. I need time to think about how everything is going to happen but I do have an idea. I need time to write it. So far I only have 4 chapters done. In the meantime, you just have to wait.

Another thing! This AN is dedicated to all of my reviewers! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to post this FF! Here are the names of people who reviewed at least twice (in ABC order to keep it simple):

Anime-fan4444  
Lord Destroyer  
Lost-forgotten-alone  
MirokuLuvr  
Morelen  
Nightfall2525  
Purplepeopleeater  
Rabbitstime  
Raven-999  
ShadowStar21  
Sailor Water Dragon  
Sesshomaru is mine  
Surfergurl16  
Wolfdogcat41  
Zoe

Finally here is some things about the characters like where I got their names from or what do they mean:

Names that I looked up at Freedict .com  
**Mouko**- His name means fierce tiger.  
**Shida**- Her name means Fern (Man, that name looks awfully familiar. I've seen it before but where? ;) ).  
**Fubuki**- His name means snowstorm.  
**Faia**- Her name means Fire.  
**Mizu**- Her name means Water.  
**Denkou**- His name means Lightning.  
**Kouji**- He had alot of meanings but I wanted his name to mean affairs after ones death  
**Zetsumei**- His name means end of life, death. I only mentioned him once. To refresh your memory, he is Kouji's father.

Names I alluded from shows/games etc...  
**Uriko**-Used this name after Uriko from BloodyRoar. I like to use Uriko on BloodyRoar because she can transform in to a cat.  
**Taka**-Used this name after one of the DJs from DDR.  
**Yuske-**Thanks again for the for the name suggestion again Lord Destroyer. His name is after Yuske from YuYu Hakusho.


End file.
